Emperor's Concubine
by Just an adorable Zero-chan
Summary: Kegagalan misi yang diemban ayahnya membuat Naruto terpaksa menjadi selir untuk mempertahankan nama Keluarga. Dan Sang Kaisar berhati dingin akhirnya menemukan matahari yang mampu menyelamatkannya dari kehampaan. [SasuNaru] Warning inside!
1. Chapter 1

Haruno Sakura, atau lebih tepatnya sekarang Permaisuri Uchiha merupakan wanita berusia 23 tahun yang akan digandrungi para pria. Ia cantik, tentu saja. Bohong jika mengatakan bahwa iris _jade_ , surai bagaikan kelopak sakura dan kulit putih miliknya tidaklah menawan. Ia tidak hanya cantik di luar. Sakura terlahir dari keluarga bangsawan Haruno yang beradab dan berpendidikan.

Wanita cantik itu berimpian menjadi seorang ahli pengobatan -dokter- sehingga dapat menolong siapapun nyawa yang membutuhkannya. Namun cita-cita mulianya itu harus kandas ketika orang tuanya berkata bahwa ia dijodohkan dan akan segera menikah. Alasan yang sangat klasik untuk mengubur mimpinya. Tak dapat menolak keinginan orang tuanya, Sakura hanya mengangguk pasrah. Tepat dua tahun yang lalu, kediaman megahnya dikunjungi oleh tamu dari istana. Ia yang bingung didandani oleh ibu dan para dayang. Pikirannya menduga-duga, dan tepat. Ia akan dinikahkan dengan salah satu anggota kerajaan. Namun ia tidak pernah, tak pernah sama sekali berpikir akan diangkat menjadi seorang permaisuri. Yang berarti menjadi istri dari sang Kaisar, Uchiha Sasuke.

Pertama kalinya Sakura berhadapan langsung dengan lelaki nomor satu di Kerajaan Api. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, hatinya berdesir dan perutnya terasa digelitik. Ia hanya bisa terperangah kagum menatap putra bungsu mantan Kaisar sebelumnya. Surai sewarna langit malam, rahangnya yang tegas, hidung yang terpahat sempurna, bibir tipis kemerahan, dan tubuh atletis yang dibalut kulit _alabaster_. Sempurna. Tapi yang membuat nafasnya tercekat adalah mata pria itu. Hitam pekat, bagaikan sebuah lubang tanpa dasar yang mampu menyeret siapapun ke dalamnya. Sakura tidak pernah percaya pada kehidupan dorama yang terlalu mengada-ada yang sering ditonton oleh sahabatnya. Tapi saat itu, ia mengalami apa yang disebut 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'. Dan lucunya, kehidupannya kemudian mirip seperti pertunjukan sandiwara.

Suaminya, Kaisar Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah mencintai dirinya. Gelar Permaisuri yang melekat pada Sakura hanyalah sekedar gelar. Nyatanya Permaisuri di hati Sasuke adalah Uchiha Naruto, selir Sang Kaisar.

 **Emperor's Concubine**

SasuNaru, Slight!ItaNaru, Slight!KyuuNaru, One side!SasuSaku

Cerita ini mengandung unsur Homosexual/BoysLove/ **Yaoi** juga **M-Preg**. Tidak dianjurkan untuk pembaca 17 ke bawah. Terdapat **typo(s)** , ejaan yang tidak sempurna dan **OOC**. Saya tidak menjiplak cerita milik siapapun, hanya saja tema ff ini agak pasaran :v

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang berjalan pelan di lorong-lorong besar Istana keluarga Uchiha. Sudah tiga bulan ia berada di sini dan masih sangat mudah untuk dirinya tersesat. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan bisa menginjakkan kaki di istana -setidaknya tidak secepat ini- apalagi untuk berpikiran tinggal di bangunan paling besar yang ada di Kerajaan Api.

Namikaze Naruto hanyalah pemuda dari keluarga sederhana yang tinggal jauh dari pusat Kerajaan, tepatnya di desa Konoha. Sebuah desa yang makmur dan bahagia walaupun dengan segala kekurangan. Orang-orang di desa itu hanya memiliki sebuah motto dalam menjalani hidup. _Jalanilah apa yang harus dijalani, jangan pernah menyerah dan hargailah takdir yang telah digariskan Tuhan_. Keluarga Namikaze merupakan salah satu keluarga tertua di desa itu dan hampir setara dengan bangsawan. Mereka memilih hidup sederhana dan menjadi pelindungi desa dan para penduduknya. Naruto kecil memiliki semangat yang jauh lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya. Ia selalu ingin mengikuti jejak ayahnya yang selalu bekerja keras hingga bisa menjadi salah satu prajurit istana. Bukan hanya menjadi prajurit biasa, pria yang murah senyum itu memiliki satu bintang emas di seragamnya. Yang berarti dirinya merupakan Jendral di Kerajaan Uchiha. Sebuah prestasi yang terbilang gemilang.

Namun kehidupan tidaklah selalu menyenangkan. Cuaca cerah sebelum badai. Namikaze Minato yang selalu mampu menjalankan tugas dan kewajibannya tiba-tiba saja gagal dalam menjalankan misi. Misi itu tidaklah berat, ia dan pasukan kecil yang terdiri atas 20 orang hanya bertugas memata-matai sebuah desa kecil di dekat perbatasan yang diduga sebagai sarang pemberontak. Misi itu berlangsung dengan lancar sampai tiba-tiba pasukan bersenjata Kerajaan Air yang berjumlah tiga kali lipat menyerang mereka. Minato kembali hanya dengan lima orang prajurit yang terluka parah. Sementara satu orang prajurit memilih berkhianat untuk bertahan hidup.

 _/Letnan Jendral, Kurama no Kyuubi memandang bawahannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Mata vermillion miliknya bisa dengan jelas melihat bahu Minato yang menegang, suara lembut namun tegas miliknya yang bergetar dan wajah suramnya yang penuh penyesalan. Kyuubi mengenal pria dihadapannya ini selama bertahun-tahun. Lelaki berusia 40 tahun itu bukan tipe sembrono dan mengambil tindakan tanpa pikir panjang. Ia jauh lebih dari itu. Minato selalu memikirkan semuanya secara matang, menjelaskan dengan rinci rencana yang akan dipakai kepada para bawahannya. Ia merupakan pria cerdas yang selalu bisa bersikap tenang dalam berbagai kondisi. Tidak mungkin Minato akan tertipu dengan trik murahan, kecuali hal ini direncanakan secara matang. Ada yang tidak beres, Kyuubi tahu itu._

 _._

 _._

 _Sehari setelah misi yang gagal itu. Minato diminta menghadap Kaisar di ruang kerjanya bersama dengan Penasehat Kerajaan dan Letnan Jendral._

 _"Saya bersumpah kepada Yang Mulia Kaisar bahwa semua perkataan yang akan saya ucapkan ini benar adanya, tanpa pengurangan ataupun dilebih-lebihkan."_

 _Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk di kursi besar menatap lurus Jendral bersurai pirang yang tengah berlutut di hadapannya. Di samping kiri dan kanannya terdapat seorang Penasehat Kerajaan dan Letnan Jendral. "Lanjutkan." Suara baritonenya yang tanpa emosi menggema di sepenjuru ruangan._

 _"Saya yakin desa itu aman dan cerita pemberontak itu hanyalah kabar palsu setelah menyisiri seluruh area desa. Saya mengirim 5 orang ke utara, 5 orang ke selatan, 5 orang ke barat, dan 5 orang ke timur. Dan saya sendiri memeriksa di pusat desa. Tak ada tanda-tanda apa-apa dari seluruh laporan pasukan. Saya juga tak melihat adanya sesuatu yang mencurigakan di pusat desa. Sampai misi hampir selesai, tepat tengah malam tiba-tiba ada sekitar 60 orang mengepung markas kami. Saya berusaha melawan dan melindungi pasukan, namun hanya lima yang dapat selamat dan seorang lagi berkhianat."_

 _Minato meneguk ludah dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam setelah mengatakan laporannya langsung kepada Kaisar. Keringat dingin membasahi punggung, dahi serta telapak tangannya. Ia tidak takut jika Kaisar akan memberi hukuman kepadanya, ini memang salahnya yang lalai. Ia terima itu. Namun Minato takut jika kegagalan misi ini berimbas pada keluarga dan orang-orang terdekatnya._

 _"Jendral Namikaze." Sang Kaisar memulai, "selama ini kau tidak pernah mengecawakanku juga Kerajaan Api. Tetapi kegagalan misi sederhanamu kali ini telah mencoreng namamu dan membahayakan Kerajaan. Delapan dewan telah membunuh pengkhianat itu. Namun belum dapat membereskan pihak berpengaruh yang telah mengetahui sedikit informasi penting Kerajaan. Aku harap kau segera membereskannya Penasehat." Sasuke melirik kakak kandungnya yang berdiri di sebelah kanan._

 _Sang Penasehat Kerajaan sekaligus kepala dari Delapan Dewan menghadap Kaisar dan membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya. "Baik Yang Mulia." Kyuubi memandang sinis Itachi. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Sasuke kembali angkat suara. "Dan LetJen Kurama, aku harap kau bisa mendidik juga mengatur bawahanmu dengan lebih baik."_

 _"Baik Yang Mulia."_

 _Minato berjengit. Itachi tetap berekspresi datar. Tapi Kyuubi tahu, sebenarnya satu-satunya orang yang bisa menandinginya itu -pengecualian untuk Sasuke- sedang terbahak di dalam hati. 'Awas kau keriput!'_

 _"Jendral Namikaze Minato. Aku mempercayai semua ucapanmu. Dan aku tahu misi ini telah dirubah menjadi sebuah jebakan. Namun kegagalan tetaplah kegagalan. Kau pasti tahu itu."_

 _Minato mengangguk pasrah. Ia sedikit lega ternyata hal ini bukan murni kesalahannya. Namun, kebocoran informasi pastilah lebih mahal harganya daripada nyawa 14 orang prajurit yang melayang. Ia akan tetap dikenai hukuman berat._

 _"Membiarkan informasi Kerajaan jatuh ke tangan lawan bukanlah suatu yang bisa dengan mudah dimaafkan. Selain diberhentikan, kau bisa saja mendapat hukuman mati atas kasus seperti ini. Namun tentu saja dalam kasusmu kau akan diberi keringanan. Jika aku memberhentikanmu, kau pasti bisa menanggungnya. Tapi apakah kau sanggup menanggung rasa malu yang akan berimbas kepada keluargamu juga warga desa yang berada di bawah perlindungan nama Namikaze?"_

 _Tubuh Minato menegang. Kalimat terakhir Sang Kaisar merupakan hal yang paling ditakutinya. Kehidupan damai keluarga dan desa kecilnya akan terancam._

 _"Tapi aku bisa mencegah hal itu. Menganggap kegagalanmu kali ini tidak pernah terjadi."_

 _Manik safir Minato membola, Itachi dan Kyuubi melirik curiga Kaisar mereka. Dan ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke selanjutnya, Minato hampir pingsan, sementara dua orang yang lain menggeram tidak terima._

 _Smirk_

 _"Kau harus menyerahkan putramu satu-satunya, Namikaze Naruto, kepadaku."/_

Naruto mengetuk pelan pintu kayu besar berwarna hitam di hadapannya. Pintu berukiran naga hitam dengan bola mata crimson berhias tiga koma kecil yang melingkar. "Yang Mulia, ini saya, Selir Naruto."

"Masuk"

Pemuda 16 tahun yang tiga bulan lalu resmi berganti marga menjadi Uchiha itu menarik gagang perak ke bawah, mendorong pintu dan berjalan ke dalam dengan hati-hati. Ruangan Pribadi Kaisar. Salah satu tempat selain kamar miliknya, dapur serta taman yang ia ingat betul letaknya. Itu karena hampir setiap hari Naruto ke sini. Ruangan ini sungguh sunyi, para penjaga, pelayan, dayang, siapapun bahkan permaisuri tidak diperbolehkan mendekati ruangan ini lebih dari jarak 15 meter. Kecuali jika ada keperluan. Naruto pernah bertanya kepada Sang Kaisar tentang hal itu. Sasuke berkata bahwa ia menyukai ketenangan. Ia memiliki indra yang lebih tajam dari manusia lain, sehingga rasanya tidak nyaman jika ada yang lalu-lalang di dekat ruangannya.

"Selamat malam Yang Mulia."

Naruto membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Sasuke yang duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Baju Kebesaran milik sang Kaisar kini tergantikan dengan celana sutra hitam serta kemeja putih lengan panjang berlambang Uchiha di bagian punggung dan tidak terkancing. Menampilkan dada bidang serta perut berotot miliknya. Wajah Naruto bersemu. Ini bukan kali pertamanya melihat tubuh sang Kaisar, tapi ia tetap saja malu!

Sasuke tersenyum simpul melihat kepolosan Naruto. Senyum yang hanya pernah dilihat oleh orang tuanya serta Itachi 19 tahun yang lalu.

"Sudah kubilang, kau bisa memanggil namaku saja."

Naruto menatap Sasuke canggung. "Baik, Sasuke- _sama_."

Si _Raven_ mengulurkan satu tangan kokohnya ke arah Naruto. Ekspresi dinginnya menghangat hanya untuk pemuda pirang di depannya. "Kemari Naru." Dan dengan degup jantung yang menggila Uchiha Naruto menyerahkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Kaisar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Sedikit informasi ttg ff ini: Kaisar merupakan kepala pemerintah Kerajaan. Kaisar terpilih dari garis keturunan Kekuarga Kerajaan. Di Kerajaan Api, Keluarga Kerajaan adalah Keluarga Uchiha. Pemegang kekuasaan kedua setelah Kaisar adalah Penasehat Kerajaan/Pendamping Raja dan Letnan Jendral, Permaisuri termasuk namun haknya dibatasi. Selain itu, ada sebuah organisasi semi independen yang disebut Mentri. Di posisi ketiga ada yang namanya Delapan Dewan, organisasi khusus di bawah perintah Penasehat Kerajaan. Terus di bawah Letnan Jendral, terdapat Mayor Jendral, Brigadir Jendral, Jendral, Kolonel, Letnan, Mayor, Brigadir, Sersan, Prajurit dan penjaga biasa.

Penasehat Kerajaan dan Delapan Dewan sering disebut Dewan Politik, sementata LetJen dan bawahannya disebut Dewan Militer karena tugas mereka condong ke bidang itu. Namun kenyataannya dua kubu ini bersifat fleksibel. Seperti di chapter ini, saat Jendral Namikaze gagal menjalankan tugas, yang membereskannya adalah Delapan Dewan. Jadi Delapan Dewan juga bisa disebut backup. Pokoknya gitulah saya jd bingung sendiri xD tp kalau ada yg ga paham tanyain aja ok? Dan maaf kalo aneh ffnya, saya ga ngeh sama kerajaan2 gini tp maksa bikin ff ._.

 **RnR juseyo!**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah. Cahaya hangat mentari menyinari istana. Burung-burung berkicau riang dari dahan pohon, dedaunan dan rumput basah oleh embun pagi, dan udara yang sejuk dan segar bebas dari polusi. Terlihat para pelayan dan dayang yang lalu-lalang dari berbagai tempat di istana. Para penjaga berdiri tegak dengan posisi siap siaga di tiap pintu masuk, pojok-pojok, dan berbagai area strategis di istana Uchiha.

"Kyaaaa hahaha"

"Rawr! Akan kutangkap kau Sasu- _chan_!"

"Aaa!"

Langkah-langkah kaki kecil terdengar dari sebuah taman besar di tengah-tengah istana. Dua orang pangeran Uchiha berlari-lari dengan ekspresi gembira di wajah mereka. Tawa khas anak-anak yang belum mengenal jauh seberapa kejamnya dunia keluar dari mulut yang belum pernah digunakan untuk berbohong. Wajah muda mereka terlihat tanpa beban, membuat siapa saja ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Dua pangeran muda itu terlihat mirip sekali. Bahkan mungkin orang akan percaya jika mereka disebut kembar jika tidak tahu Uchiha bersaudara itu terpaut usia dua tahun. Sulung dan bungsu Uchiha, Itachi dan Sasuke merupakan anak dari Kaisar Uchiha Fugaku dan Permaisuri Uchiha Mikoto.

Nama mereka berdua dikenal seantero Kerajaan Api dan sampai Kerajaan lain. Dua pewaris Uchiha yang jenius dan tampan bahkan diusia muda. Itachi yang berusia lima tahun memiliki pembawaan yang tenang dan dapat diandalkan. Ia anak yang cepat beradaptasi dilingkungan mana saja kaki kecilnya berpijak. Sementara Sasuke merupakan balita manis dengan rasa keingintahuan yang besar. Ia juga tidak pernah takut mencoba sesuatu -kau bisa menyebutnya nekat, sehingga kadang-kadang sedikit merepotkan orang-orang di sekitarnya dan setidaknya harus ada seseorang yang mengawasi Sasuke.

Pernah suatu hari, sasuke yang berusia tiga tahun hilang. Membuat semua penghuni istana gempar. Mikoto hampir pingsan memikirkan anak bungsunya, bagaimana jika Sasuke diculik? Fugaku mengerahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari Sasuke ke seluruh bangunan istana sampai keluar. Ia juga ikut mencari, mendatangi tempat yang biasa si bungsu kunjungi. Dan Itachi berusaha menenangkan ibunya, berkata bahwa Sasu-chan akan kembali dalam kondisi baik. Setengah hari mereka mencari, tapi Sasuke tidak ketemu juga.

"Itachi, apa kau dan Sasuke punya tempat persembunyian lain yang ayah tidak ketahui?"

Sang Kaisar bertanya kepada anak sulungnya. Itachi menggeleng. Fugaku menggeram frustasi. Itachi kecil yang manis hanya tersenyum lucu melihat ekspresi yang jarang sekali ditampakkan sang ayah. Ahh, adiknya memang hebat sekali. "Tapi kemarin sore Sasu- _chan_ berkata padaku bahwa ia menemukan ruang rahasia. Mungkin ia pergi ke sana."

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahu ayah sejak tadi?"

Mata bulat Itachi berkedip. "Ayah tidak bertanya." Fugaku hanya bisa menepuk jidat. Anak-anaknya ini..!

Pria penuh karisma itu kemudian pergi ke tempat rahasia yang disebut Itachi bersama anak sulungnya yang mengekor di belakang. Tempat persembunyian klan Uchiha selama berabad-abad. "Itachi, kau lebih baik tinggal bersama ibumu." Itachi menggeleng. Ayahnya kembali membujuk, "Di sana gelap Chi." Itachi berhenti berjalan, membuat Fugaku ikut berhenti. "Dengar ayah, aku seorang Uchiha. Dan Uchiha tidak takut gelap. Eh, pengecualian untuk Obito."

"Terserahmu saja Chi." Pasangan ayah-anak itu kembali berjalan ke ruang bawah tanah yang terletak tepat di bawah ruangan pribadi Kaisar.

.

.

"Sasuke!"

Mikoto berlari menghampiri anak bungsunya dan memeluk Sasuke. Ia meraba-raba badan si bungsu, memeriksa apakah ada luka di sana. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Ibu khawatir sekali Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gigi-gigi susunya yang berderet rapi. Matanya memandang wajah sang ibu yang menangis. Ia merasa menyesal. "Maafkan aku ibu." Mikoto menangkup pipi gembul anaknya dan menatap sayang wajah kecil itu. "Tidak apa-apa, lain kali kau harus bilang dulu kepada ibu, ayahmu, atau kakakmu, dan jika kami tidak ada kau bisa minta temani penjaga, paham?"

"Baik!"

"Memangnya kau tadi pergi kemana Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Aku menemukan tempat rahasia di ruangan pribadi ayah!"

Mata Mikoto membola. "Bagaimana bisa kau menemukannya?" Ia bingung sekali. Tempat persembunyian Uchiha itu sulit sekali ditemukan pintu masuknya. Dan lagi, tahu darimana anak ini ada persembunyian di ruangan Kaisar.

"Umm, aku.."

Dan sore itu, setelah Sasuke selesai bercerita, Uchiha Fugaku mendapat _death glare_ terbaik istrinya karena lupa mengunci pintu ruangannya. Tidak Uchiha sekali. Kedua orang tua itu kemudian menambah penjagaan Sasuke lebih ketat daripada sebelumnya, membuat si bungsu merengut. Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil dan menghibur adiknya sambil sesekali menasehati si bungsu.

.

.

Dua tahun kemudian, saat sedang bermain dengan Itachi, Sasuke dipanggil ayahnya. Dengan ditemani pengawal, si bungsu berjalan menuju ruangan pribadi Kaisar.

Tok tok

" _Otou-sama_ , ini aku Sasuke."

"Hmm, masuklah nak."

Fugaku menatap anak bungsunya yang masuk dan berjalan ke arahnya. Bisa ia lihat raut bingung yang tidak terlalu kentara di wajah muda itu. "Kau tahu alasanku memanggilmu?"

"Tidak ayah."

"Kau tahu kau itu apa?"

Kening Sasuke mengernyit. "Aku manusia tentu saja." Ia berkata dengan mantap. Fugaku terkekeh. "Bukan itu maksudku Suke. Maksud ayah posisimu di Kerajaan ini." Sasuke membentuk mulutnya menjadi huruf o kecil. "Aku seorang pangeran, seperti _Nii-sama_." Fugaku menyuruh anaknya mendekat dan mendudukkan si bungsu itu di pangkuannya. "Ah, kau adalah pangeran, namun tidak sama seperti kakakmu." Fugaku menatap lekat anaknya yang kembali bingung. "Kau seorang pangeran mahkota Sasuke, sementara Itachi adalah pangeran pendamping." Sasuke memandang sang Kaisar tidak suka. "Kenapa seperi itu? Ayah tahu darimana?" Pria yang lebih tua menyentuh tanda berbentuk heksagram berwarna hitam kecil dengan sebuah titik di tengah yang terletak di bahu kanan Sasuke. "Tanda ini melambangkan seorang putra Mahkota Sasuke, dan kakakmu tidak memilikinya."

Sasuke meremat tangan kecilnya hingga memutih. "Apa Itachi- _nii_ tahu?" Fugaku menangguk. "Lalu mengapa dia tidak memberitahuku? Mengapa ayah tidak memberitahuku lebih cepat?!" Sang Kaisar mengelus punggung anaknya. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh itu bergetar kecil. "Saat itu kau belum siap Sasuke."

"Dan ayah pikir sekarang aku sudah siap?"

Fugaku memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Kau harus mengerti Sasuke, takdir yang telah memilihmu. Kau harus menerimanya suka atau tidak."

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia tidak pernah memiliki keinginan menjadi seorang Kaisar. Ia merasa tidak sanggup memanggul beban seberat itu. Lagipula dirinya tidak cocok untuk hal semacam itu. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa Itachilah yang akan menggantikan ayahnya, dan ia akan menjadi Letnan Jendral Uchiha Sasuke pemberani yang akan selalu melindungi kakak paling keren yang selalu ia banggakan. Tapi sepertinya semua itu hanya akan menjadi angan-angan. Sekali lagi, takdir memupuskan harapan seorang anak.

 **JustanadorableZerochan**

"Maaf Itachi- _sama_ , namun Fugaku- _sama_ tidak dapat diobati lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa, dan jangan merasa bersalah. Aku tahu kau telah berusaha yang terbaik Tsunade- _san_."

Itachi mengangguk ketika tabib wanita di kerajaannya itu undur diri dari kamar Kaisar dan Permaisurinya. Jika Tsunade yang seorang ahli pengobatan selama berpuluh-puluh tahun itu berkata demikian, mau bagaimana lagi? Ia juga melihat sendiri bahwa kondisi ayahnya tidaklah berkembang. Ibunya hanya bisa menangis pasrah dipelukan ayahnya yang tersenyum menenangkan.

"Jangan bersedih Mikoto. Perpisahan ini hanya sementara. Kita akan kembali bersama jika sudah waktunya, dan sebelum itu kau harus hidup bahagia dengan anak-anak."

Itachi mengelus pelan punggung wanita hebat yang telah melahirkan dan mendidiknya. Mata hitamnya menatap Sasuke yang berwajah datar. Itachi menghela napas dalam hati. Sifat ceria adiknya memang semakin lama semakin menghilang sejak penobatan resminya sebagai putra mahkota 17 tahun yang lalu. Adik bungsunya yang sekarang adalah seorang Kaisar dingin tanpa pernah menunjukkan emosi yang berarti. Ia bahkan tak pernah lagi melihat senyum hangat yang dulu diberikan cuma-cuma kepada setiap orang yang ditemui Sasuke. Sikap ayahnya yang mendidik Sasuke secara keras untuk menjadi seorang Kaisar yang mumpuni dan bertanggung jawab semakin memperburuk keadaan. Sebenarnya Fugaku tidak ingin seperti itu, namun Sasuke terus menolak dan membangkang. Akibatnya hubungan ayah-anak itu menjadi renggang. Itachi tahu, bahwa setiap kali sendirian Fugaku menetaskan air matanya memikirkan hubungannya dengam Sasuke. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Itulah yang Sasuke katakan ketika ayahnya membahas hubungan mereka.

 _"Seperti yang kau katakan ayah, takdir yang telah memilihku. Sikapku yang dingin ini juga anggap saja karena takdir, jadi jangan salahkan dirimu."_

Fugaku menatap putra bungsunya dengan berbagai macam emosi di manik hitamnya yang sayu. "Sasuke, apa Danzo telah memberitahu tentang perjodohanmu?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau.. bersedia?"

Fugaku memandang Sasuke penuh harap. Ia ingin Sasuke mendapat pendamping yang bisa menemaninya mengatur Kerajaan. Putri dari Keluarga Haruno merupakan pilihan tepat.

"Ya."

"Sasuke kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu."

"Tidak apa-apa ayah, sudah tugasku memiliki Permaisuri yang mampu menjalankan kewajibannya."

Fugaku merasa tertohok. Sampai akhirpun sepertinya ia adalah ayah yang egois. Mikoto menatap sedih suami dan anak bungsunya. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu.

"Jangan begitu bu, ayah. Aku tidak terpaksa melakukan hal ini. Berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri." Sasuke melenggang pergi dari kamar orang tuanya setelah pamit. "Sasuke!" Mikoto menahan bahu anak sulungnya yang ingin mengejar Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa Chi, tidak apa-apa."

Itachi menatap senyum ibunya yang dipaksakan. Ia tak sanggup melihat wajah lelah ayahnya yang dihiasi penyesalan. Itachi berharap keadaan akan membaik. Berharap Sasuke mendapat tujuan hidupnya kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

*Tanda di bahu Sasuke itu sama kyk mangekyou sharingan miliknya

Ugh, saya ngerasa chap ini maksa. Sasukenya ga terlihat lebay kan? Kalian tahu sendirilah ya, sesuatu yg dipaksain itu jarang berujung baik. Sasuke di sini ga benci sama ayahnya kok, jd gausah marahin dia wkwk cuman gimana yah.. kalian juga pernah ngerasa kesel kan kalo dipaksa ini-itu aplg menyangkut masa dpn? Nah Sasuke parah lagi, dia harus menanggung beban jd Kaisar, pdhl dia ga sanggup dan nyita masa kecilnya. Jd seperti yg dibilang Sasu, nasi udh jd bubur. Ga perlu ada penyesalan diantara kita #Eaaaa

And sowwy dears! Saya ga bisa ngetik banyak2! Jd doain aja meskipun wordnya dikit tp fast update.

Special thanks to:

mian the fujo | **Hadi836** | **Arum Junnie** | **Lutfiah369** | **BoltItou-ku RT** | **gici love sasunaru** | Teru | **SayuriDaiseijou** | **seraoff** | **Vilan616** | **Aura57** | guest | **michhazz** | **Ai no Est** **| Akane-Rihime** | ailla **| Park RinHyun-Uchiha** | **chubbyanime23** | **shanzec** | shira | **fatan** | ayame | **mikhulovenaru** | NaruNekoSasu | **chibikuroko** | **ivy48** | **Hairulchan Ukeyaoiyadongers769** | **CassieFujho12** | **Sharyn** **Li** | Guets1 | Guest1 | snluv | Ariadne | sasunaru fansss | **meriana** | **Kuroiza Reika** | **humusemeuke** | **AySNfc3** | **Harpaairiry** | **Classical Violin** | D | Jun-yo | Neynamikaze | **ichigoStrawberry-nyan** | **sriwardhani91** | **Wu Jikyungie** | **gyumin4ever** | **sasunaru7272** | **versetta** | **shirosuke** | **retvianputri12**

Buat **Vilan616** yg nanya apakah bakal ada perseteruan/pemberontakan dlm ff ini: saya masih ga yakin tp udh ada kepikiran konfliknya sih.

 **Aura57** : maksud kamu bikin ff gs? Mungkin jika ada kesempatan, saya akan bikin.

ailla: kamu fujo newbie? Mending cepet2 tobat, nanti malah berkelanjutan dan ujung2nya smpe bikin ff yaoi kyk saya :V.

 **Hairulchan Ukeyaoiyadongers769:** Maaf, saya ga janji ga bikin Naru menderita :u.

guest: Sakura bukan pemeran antagonis di sini. Nanti saya jd susah #plak

 **sasunaru7272** : Kerajaan kuno

Buat yg request ItaKyuu akan saya pertimbangkan.

Yang pada nanya umur SasuItaKyuuNaru:

Naruto: 16 th

Sasuke: 24 th

Itachi: 26 th

Kyuubi: 26 th

Dan maaf buat **Wu Jikyungie** : _Senyum yang hanya pernah dilihat oleh orang tuanya serta Itachi 20 tahun yang lalu._ Seharusnya 19 th yg lalu, udh saya edit :v

 **sriwardhani91** : saya belum pernah baca ff kuchiharu yg berjudul Concubie of Uchiha. Jd kemarin saya baca bbrp paragraf di ch 1 nya. Saya akui unsur utamanya memang mirip, yaitu Sasuke sbg Raja, Sakura sbg Ratu atau dlm ff saya Permaisuri dan Naruto mnjd selir. Makanya saya bilang tema ff ini agak pasaran, krn mungkin di canon Sasuke menikah sama Sakura, jd kecendurangan sbg Ratu itu Sakura ketika ada ff2 begini #sotoy

Kalian bisa panggil saya Li-chan! Dan flashback Sasu ketemu Naru buat yg pertama kali ada di chap dpn! So stay tune(?) Wkwk, oya sekali lg thx buat antusiasme(?) kalian buat ff ini. Pdhl saya pikir krn ff begini itu agak pasaran ga byk yg mau baca ;w;


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke duduk bersandar di kursi kerjanya yang empuk. Ia sekarang berada di ruang pribadi yang secara turun-temurun khusus dimiliki oleh Kaisar Uchiha. Pikirannya melayang-layang. Wajah tampan miliknya menengok ke sebelah kanan, memandang bulan sabit di tengah langit malam dari balik jendela setinggi satu koma dua meter yang terbuka. Dua buah jendela berukuran cukup besar itu terhias oleh gorden sutra berwarna hitam dengan rumbai-rumbai perak kecil di bagian ujung bawahnya.

Lima bulan lalu, Kaisar Uchiha Sasuke secara resmi bersanding dengan Permaisurinya, Uchiha Sakura. Acara pernikahan keluarga Uchiha berlangsung selama tiga hari. Hari pertama, kedua mempelai diharuskan menjalani serangkaian kegiatan adat yang disaksikan dan dibantu para keluarga kerajaan. Hari kedua merupakan hari resepsi. Dihadiri oleh keluarga kerajaan dan bangsawan. Dan hari ketiga atau terakhir, kedua mempelai akan diarak menuju sebuah wilayah yang berada tepat di tengah Kerajaan api dengan dikawal ratusan prajurit. Para pelayan dan dayang dari istana juga ikut serta, mereka akan membawa berbagai makanan dan kebutuhan pokok yang akan dibagikan kepada rakyat yang berbondong-bondong pergi ke sana. Mereka rela menempuh jarak yang jauh demi bisa melihat kedua mempelai dan berbagai atraksi yang akan ditampilkan. Misalnya beradu pedang, memanah, sampai baris-berbaris para prajurit yang dipimpin langsung oleh Letnan Jendral. Itu semua dilakukan agar semua orang tahu dan merasakan kebahagiaan pengantin dan keluarga.

"Heh, berbagi kebahagiaan?"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Jangankan bahagia, ia bahkan tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika melangsungkan pernikahan besar itu. Sasuke hanya menjalankan tugasnya dan memenuhi permintaan terakhir ayahnya. Namun sayang, sang ayah meninggal sebelum sempat melihat putranya berdiri di pelaminan. Pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura diundur kurang lebih dua bulan karena berkabung. Mikoto yang tak lagi menjabat sebagai Permaisuri memilih tinggal di kediaman Haruno. Ia percaya pada kedua putranya dan Sakura untuk mengurus istana juga kerajaan. Sasuke dan Itachi menerima keputusan wanita kesayangan mereka. Sekali-sekali kedua kakak-adik itu akan mengunjungi ibu mereka yang tentu saja disambut hangat oleh Mikoto, dan hormat oleh penghuni kediaman Haruno.

Ah, berbicara mengenai keluarga kerajaan, di Kerajaan Api terdapat lima keluarga kerajaan. Yaitu Uchiha, Shimura, Hyuuga, Senju dan Uzumaki. Shimura merupakan keluarga cabang dari Uchiha. Pendiri keluarga ini ialah Uchiha Madara.

Sekitar empat abad yang lalu, Madara lahir dan dinobatkan sebagai pangeran mahkota meskipun tanpa tanda heksagram di tubuhnya. Hal itu karena Permaisuri tidak dapat mengandung lagi dan Kaisar menolak memiliki selir. Namun ketika Madara berusia sepuluh tahun, Permaisuri ternyata hamil satu bulan. Hal itu tentu saja merupakan berita gembira, dan Madara kecil tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran adiknya. Delapan bulan kemudian terlahirlah anak kedua Kaisar yang diberi nama Izuna. Dengan tanda heksagram di bahu kirinya. Madara memandang tidak percaya. Ia berlari meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya, mengurung diri di kamar. Kemudian Kaisar dengan hati-hati dan lembut berbicara kepada Madara. Ia meminta maaf kepada anak sulungnya. Selama sepuluh tahun Madara dibesarkan sebagai pemimpin Kerajaan. Anak itu sangat senang dan berambisi menjadi Kaisar yang lebih baik dari ayahnya. Namun takdir berkata lain, ia hanya akan menjadi pendamping putra mahkota yang sesungguhnya, pendamping adiknya.

 _"Mengapa takdir kejam padaku ayah?! Mengapa ia mempermainkanku?!"_

Madara memandang ayahnya dengan ekspresi marah dan terluka _. "Aku benci Izuna!"_

 _"Uchiha Madara!"_

Dan begitu, Madara tidak menganggap Izuna sebagai adiknya. Ia bahkan memandang Izuna sebagai orang yang telah merampas mimpinya.

Tiga belas tahun kemudian terjadi penyerangan oleh Kerajaan Tanah. Tak banyak korban jiwa, namun Sang Kaisar dan Permaisuri yang dalam perjalanan menuju istana tewas dibunuh. Madara menggunakan situasi yang sedang kacau menjadi keuntungannya. Ia ingin mengambil tahta yang otomatis jatuh kepada adiknya saat Kaisar meninggal. Dibantu oleh beberapa anggota kerajaan juga keluarga bangsawan, Madara berencana memonopoli istana. Izuna yang baru berusia tiga belas tahun tentu belum bisa berbuat banyak. Namun Hyuuga, Senju dan Uzumaki tentu tidak tinggal diam. Mereka tak mungkin membiarkan pria yang hatinya gelap oleh ambisi berkuasa. Bersama keluarga bangsawan yang lain, juga Penasehat Kaisar terdahulu, kepala keluarga Namikaze. Mereka berhasil menyelamatkan tahta milik Izuna.

Madara keluar dari Uchiha dan berganti marga menjadi Shimura. Bertahun-tahun Uchiha dan Shimura melakukan perang dingin. Penasehat Kerajaan, Tuan Namikaze mencoba mendamaikan kedua keluarga itu. Sebenarnya Izuna dengan senang hati berbaikan, namun kakaknya terlalu keras kepala. Tuan Namikaze mati-matian membujuk Madara. Menjelaskan kondisi Kerajaan Api yang makin rusak dan terancam karena perpecahan mereka. Madara yang mencintai tanah kelahirannya dengan berat hati setuju. Shimura menjadi keluarga cabang dari Uchiha. Izuna memberi tanda terima kasih dan penghormatan kepada sang Penasehat dengan mengangkat keluarganya menjadi keluarga kerajaan. Namun dengan segala kerendahan hatinya Tuan Namikaze menolak. Kaisar yang merasa berhutang budi tetap memaksa memberi hadiah kepada pria pirang yang bijaksana itu, ia menjanjikan kedamaian untuk keluarga Namikaze dan wilayah yang ditinggali keluarga itu.

"Namikaze huh?"

Pikiran si _raven_ kembali melayang, mengingat-ingat kejadian empat bulan yang lalu di kediaman Namikaze. Kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat beberapa mili membentuk senyum kecil. Ekspresinya melunak, dan wajahnya terlihat seperti pangeran baik hati. Jauh sekali dari _image_ nya yang biasa, seorang Kaisar berhati dingin.

 _/Kaisar Uchiha Sasuke tengah berada dalam perjalanan balik menuju istana. Dikawal oleh Mayor Jendral Hyuuga Neji, Jendral Namikaze Minato, Jendral Kaguya Kimimaro, Kolonel Yamato, sepuluh orang sersan dan dua puluh prajurit._

 _"Lapor Mayor Jendral Hyuuga." Yamato menghadap Neji yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon sambil meneguk air putih. Rombongan mereka memang tengah beristirahat di salah satu hutan yang terletak di bagian barat daya Kerajaan Api._

 _Neji mengangguk singkat sebelum berdiri. "Lanjutkan"_

 _"Akan ada hujan badai di daerah sini, mungkin sekitar tiga jam lagi." Neji menatap Yamato yang memang ia tugaskan untuk berpatroli di hutan ini. Neji tidak merasakan tanda apa-apa, ia tidak bisa melihat langit dengan jelas karena hutan ini terlalu rimbun._

 _"Terima kasih atas laporanmu. Beritahu para sersan dan prajurit, suruh mereka bersiap-siap. Aku akan berbicara dengan para Jendral dan Kaisar."_

 _"_ Ha'i _!"_

 _Neji segera menuju tenda Kaisar yang di depannya terdapat Minato dan Kimimaro. Melihat atasan mereka yang berjalan menghampiri, kedua Jendral itu langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat._

 _"Kaisar ada di dalam?"_

 _"Iya."_

 _"Yang Mulia, maaf mengganggu, bisakah saya berbicara dengan anda?" Hening sebentar sebelum terdengar sahutan dari dalam._

 _"Hn, biar aku yang keluar."_

 _Neji mengangguk patuh meskipun Sasuke tidak melihat. "Baik."_

 _Sasuke keluar dari tenda tanpa mengeluarkan suara, gerakannya halus sekali. Neji, Minato dan Kimimaro berlutut dan memberi hormat. Sasuke memandang mereka dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Berdiri."_

 _Neji kemudian menjelaskan situasi mereka kepada Sasuke. Minato angkat suara "Maaf Yang Mulia, jika boleh saya memberi usul. Yang Mulia dan yang lainnya bisa bermalam di desa Konoha jika anda berkenan. Jika kita bergerak cepat, kita bisa sampai di sana kurang dari tiga jam."_

 _Sasuke mengangguk setuju. "Terima kasih atas tawaranmu." Minato tersenyum lembut, "kehormatan bagiku Yang Mulia." Sasuke menatap Neji dan Kimimaro. "Kita akan berangkat ke Konoha dan bermalam di sana."_

 _"_ Ha'i _"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sasuke menatap bangunan di depannya. Kediaman Namikaze. Ia memilih untuk bermalam di sini, sementara yang lain akan tinggal di penginapan. Desa Konoha benar-benar indah dan penduduknya sangat ramah. Wajah para penduduk terlihat terkejut saat melihat rombongan mereka. Minato menjelaskan keadaannya dan para penduduk tersenyum senang. Tentu saja sebuah kehormatan bagi mereka karena Kaisar bersedia menginjakkan kaki dan menginap di desa Konoha._

 _"Maaf jika kediaman sederhanaku tidak layak untuk anda, Yang Mulia." Minato berkata dari belakang Sasuke. Mereka berdua berjalan pelan menuju ruang tamu di rumah itu._

 _Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Jangan begitu Minato-san. Kediamanmu nyaman dan terasa.. hangat."_

 _Kepala keluarga Namikaze itu tersenyum ceria mendengar pujian sang Kaisar yang jarang sekali keluar. "Terima kasih Yang Mulia!" Sasuke kembali menggeleng melihat kelakuan lelaki yang hampir memasuki kepala empat itu._

 _Tak lama kemudian Kushina masuk menghampiri mereka dengan membawa nampan berisi teh hijau hangat beserta camilan. Diikuti sosok bersurai pirang jabrik di belakangnya. Sasuke tidak dapat melihat sosok itu dengan jelas karena sosok -yang ia tebak seorang remaja itu terlihat berlindung di belakang Kushina._

 _"Silahkan, Yang Mulia."_

 _"Terima kasih Kushina-_ hime _."_

 _Kushina tertawa pelan mendengar panggilan Sasuke. Mereka memang pernah beberapa kali bertemu dan cukup dekat ketika Kushina belum menikah dengan Minato dan memilih tinggal di kediaman Namikaze._

 _"Ah, anda pasti belum mengenal putraku benar, Yang Mulia?"_

 _Sasuke mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Kushina. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum lebar. Ia kemudian menyenggol-nyenggol sosok yang masih saja bersembunyi di belakan tubuh rampingnya. Sasuke mengangkat sedikit alisnya. Minato tertawa, "Maaf Yang Mulia, putraku memang agak pemalu jika dihadapkan dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi jika sudah tahu, ia akan cerewet dan aktif sekali."_

 _Remaja yang dibicarakan menggerutu "Ayah, aku tidak cerewet!"_

 _Kushina bergeser dan mencubit pipi anak semata wayangnya. "Hush! Naru, jaga kelakuanmu dihadapan Yang Mulia."_

 _Remaja pirang itu meringis merasakan cubitan sayang sang ibu. Ia kemudian menatap gugup Sasuke yang termangu dengan safir biru cerah. Sambil memainkan obi kimono yang dipakainya, pemuda itu berucap gugup. "M-maaf atas perilaku saya yang kurang berkenan Yang Mulia. Saya Namikaze Naruto. Sebuah kehormatan bisa berhadapan dengan anda."_

 _Sasuke berdehem pelan. Ia tiba-tiba saja menjadi gugup. Jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali. Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dirinya dari dalam. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto-kun."/_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Pertemuan pertama Sasu and Naru bakal disambung di chap depan, so stay tune ok? 'w'!

Dan maaf, saya ga sempet ngetik nama riviewer. Pokoknya terima kasih karena udh bersedia ngeluangin waktu buat nulis komen! Dan makasih jg buat yg udh ngefav and follow! Love ya all!

Oya, dan buat reader yg nanya, Kurama sama Kyuubi itu orangnya sama sayang~ Anggep aja Kurama itu marga oke? :u

Btw chap ini aneh ga sih? Acara pernikahannya ngaco bgt, dan kisah keluarga cabangny maksa wkwk *garuk2kepala*

 **Riview onegaishimasu~**


	4. Chapter 4

**#Balasan Riview**

 **hunhandeep** : Iya nih, Sasu jatuh cinta pd pandangan pertama ke Naru #cieeee x3

 **seraoff** : Hm-hm, siapa sih yg tahan sama keimutan Naru? Sasu aja klepek2 ;v

 **gdtop** : Wkwk, maaf ya. Saya itu tipe author yg anti nulis pjg2 #alesan. Hm? Ga bisa nulis? Nonsense! Saya yakin kalian semua para readers bisa nulis x3 dicoba aja! Thx udah baca and nyempetin review ya :3!

 **KJhwang** : Wkwk dari mata turun ke hati xp Sasu sih emang dari sononya ditakdirin jatuh cinta sama Naru :P

naruchan: Iyaa gitu deh, Sasu langsung cinta wkt pertama lihat x3

 **uzumakinamikazehaki** : Ini lanjutannya~

 **shirosuke** : Wuaah jgn rasengan saya! #berlindungdiketekItachi. Ini lanjutannya, review lagi oke?

Leethakim: Ini next chappienya~ bagus?

 **Hairulchan Ukeyaoiyadongers769** : Ini lanjutannya! Makasih udh mau nungguin saya ;w; #-_-

 **Dwi618** : Ini udah lanjut babe~

 **Furihata719** : Ini lanjut honey~ okeh, saya bersemangat!

 **fyodult** : Pertemuan SasuNaru bikin emesh? Ada aura pink2? Pdhl biasa bgt lohh :'D *garukketek*

 **BoltItou-ku RT** : Eeee maaafff XD Saya alergi nulis panjangg2 wkwk

 **Harpaairiry** : Iini nextnya, douzo~

 **Classical Violin** : Sekarang udh ga penasaran lagi kan? Makasih riviewnya

 **Sharyn Li** : Yo, Shacchan!( ?) wkwk sampe dapet pencerahan :v ini lanjutannya~ review lagi yah dear~

 **gyumin4ever** : Iya nih, Sasu cara jatuh cintanya macem di drama2 X3

 **Nikmah444** : Kurang dapet feelnya? Saya yg ngetik aja ga dapet sama sekali feelnya ._. ini lanjutannya~

 **Vilan616** : Meskipun ga terlalu suka si pink itu, Sakura ga bakal saya bash kok *kayaknya* cuman yah dia pasti agak menderita di sini :3

viana: Flashbacknya demi kepentingan cerita neng~ ngga2 Sakura ga jd bahan bashingan

 **Syiera Aquila** : Ceritanya bikin penasaran? Kalo gitu stay tune oke X)

Ariadne: Iya sih, mau ngaco apa nggak bukan masalah :u thanks udah review ya~

 **Park Hyuna** : Makasih dh bilang bagus~ ini nextnya, douzo~

saera: Pertemuannya so sweet pake banget? *hidungkembangkempis* makasih udh baca, review again kay? ;3

 **Meli Channie** : Panjangin biar puas? Hmm.. #-_-?

 **Rei no Zero** : Ga tau knp tiba2 ada tbc '3' #oi. Ini udah lumayan banyak belum SNnya?

 **ivy48** : Ini nextnya~

 **kifunyan** : Ciri khas masing2 klan? Saya mikirnya sih itu udh obvious bgt jd ga perlu dijelasin lagi, krn yg baca ff ini pst udh pernah liat animenya kan? Wkwk tp nanti mungkin akan saya tambahin. Makasih sarannya!

D: Ini saya udah lanjutin babe~

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** : Yah lumayan ribet sih :v ide ttg asal usul ide keluarganya tiba2 aja muncul, krn lumayan menarik jd saya tulis aja hehe

Ye'Im: Makin seru? Makasih! Naruto ga jd permaisuri, di selir x3 Hmm baju wanita? Kyknya engga deh, mungkin semacam pakaian yg universal(?) cowo-cewe oke gitu, eh au ah #Apaan?!

 **haneul .byunbaozi** : Naru bertingkah konyol atau malu2 kucing? Jawabannya ada di chap iniihh wkwk

 **hanazawa kay** : Sekarang masih penasaran ga?

 **ChiHayaChi** : Suka ff kerajaan? Saya juga x3 tp saya ga demen bikinnya #=_= Makasih udah review ya!

 **AySNfc3** : Iya nih, benih2 cinta mulai nampak~ Thx riviewnya

amura: Maaf kalo kependekan :V Moment SasuNaru yg rated M? Pembunuhan gitu :u? #sokgapaham

 **zhiewon189** : Aihh dibilang keren bgt *Blushing2* Sasu sih cinta mati sama Naru, Sakura ga jahat kok x3 kasian jg sama dia udah ga dicintai suami, masa harus dibenci reader juga? Wkwk

 **michhazz** : Iya, Sasu ketemu Naru wkt udh nikah sama Sakura. Maaf dichap ini Naru masih di Konoha ;u makasih udh baca! Review lagi oke?

Neynamikaze: Makasih pujiannya x3 Saya juga suka Naruchan! #diinjekSasu Aye! Saya semangat!

snluv: Bikin cerita ga seru kalo ga ngegantung #dicakarredears. Wkwk di sini udh lumayan kan momen SNnya? Izuna itu emang beneran adik kandungnya Madara, mukanya mirip bgt loh sama Sasu xD

 **jikko .khairun** : Wkwk maaf sayang, Narunya belum hamil :3 Makasih udah nyempetin review!

Sekali lg thanks buat yg udah review, ngefav, and ngefollow. Tanpa kalian semua saya ga bakal punya semangat buat nulis ff ini! Saya sengaja bales rivienya diawal, biar kalian ga ngerasa ke-php pas ngescroll ke bawah wkwk X3 #IYKWIM

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berbaring di atas _futon_ tebal di kamar yang disediakan Kushina untuknya. Pencahayaan di kamar itu hanya berasal dari sebuah lampu minyak yang terletak di atas meja di dekat _futon_. Kediaman Namikaze cukup luas sebenarnya, meskipun tetap jauh lebih kecil dari Istana Uchiha. Di sini terdapat enam buah kamar, kamar pasangan Namikaze, satu kamar untuk dayang, satu kamar untuk pelayan, kamar Naruto, dan dua buah kamar tamu. Selain itu terdapat ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, ruang kerja, perpustakaan/ruang baca, tiga kamar mandi, sebuah ruangan untuk mencuci, dan dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan.

Waktu mereka makan malam bersama Kushina juga berkata bahwa dia memiliki kebun buah dan sayuran sendiri. Ah, dan sebuah _onsen_. Minato menyayangkan sekali malam ini masih hujan. Padahal Ia ingin mengajak Naruto dan Sasuke berendam bersama di air hangat. Saling berbicara antar pria. Naruto merona samar dan melahap gugup makanannya. Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati. Lama ia tidak merasakan kehangatan keluarga seperti ini. Makan malamnya selalu hening, atau jikapun berbicara pasti menyangkut politik, ekonomi, dan lain sebagainya. Ia juga jarang berbicara dengan kakak kandungnya. Hubungan mereka menjadi agak kaku semenjak Sasuke menjadi Kaisar.

Sasuke bahkan tidak terlalu dekat dengan istrinya sendiri. ia dan Sakura hanya pernah berbicara beberapa kali. Sasuke juga sebenarnya malas sekali berbagi kamar, namun demi menghormati wanita itu, selama seminggu penuh setelah pernikahan, Sasuke tidur di kamar Sakura. Setelah itu ia lebih sering beristirahat di ruangan pribadinya. Ia juga tak pernah menyentuh Sakura secara intim. Ia tak mencintai wanita itu dan berkata yang sejujurnya kepada Sakura. Putri keluarga Haruno itu terlihat ingin menangis namun sekuat mungkin berusaha tegar di depannya. Bukannya kejam, namun Sasuke berpikir hal itu lebih baik daripada memberi harapan kosong pada sang Permaisuri. Namun terselip rasa lega bahwa yang menjadi Permaisurinya bukanlah wanita menyebalkan dan _clingy_.

Manik hitam Sasuke memandang langit-langit kamar. Namikaze Naruto. Remaja empat belas tahun itu benar-benar menarik perhatian Sasuke. Rambut pirang cerahnya, kulit halus berwarna karamel, tubuh ramping yang agak kecil dari anak lelaki seusianya, bibir merah muda yang _kissable_ , dan dua buah safir yang menawan. Seperti langit cerah tak berawan. Pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat seseorang begitu cantik, begitu indah. Ia dapat mendengar suara degup jantungnya sendiri, sangat kencang, darahnya mengalir cepat. Lidahnya kelu dan dunia seakan berhenti berputar. Ia, Yang Mulia Kaisar Uchiha Sasuke, telah jatuh ke dalam pesona polos seorang pemuda yang delapan tahun di bawah umurnya.

"Astaga.." Sasuke mendengus geli. Naruto membuatnya lebih _manusiawi_. Sasuke pernah berpikir bahwa tak ada siapapun yang bisa membuatnya merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Hampir setiap orang yang mendekatinya memiliki tujuan tertentu. Mereka mendekatinya karena ia adalah Sang Putra Mahkota, karena dia seorang Uchiha, bukan Sasuke. Ia kesepian, menjadi Kaisar tidaklah menyenangkan untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke tiba-tiba mendudukkan tubuhnya. Sudah tengah malam dan ia tidak bisa tidur. Sasuke melirik segelas air putih di atas meja. Ia haus, tapi ingin minum sesuatu yang manis. Pria itu pun berdiri, berjalan pelan dan menggeser pintu kamarnya sambil menenteng lampu minyak. Kaki jenjang itu melangkah menuju dapur. Biasanya Sasuke akan menyuruh dayang atau pelayannya saja. Namun satu-satunya dayang di kediaman Namikaze ini sedang pulang karena ayahnya sedang sakit dan dua orang pelayan di sini tidak dipekerjakan untuk urusan dapur. Lagipula Minato tidak membiarkan mereka bekerja 24 jam. Sasuke tidak masalah dengan hal itu, jarak dapur juga tidak jauh seperti di istana.

Perjalanannya menuju dapur hening sekali -minus bunyi hujan lebat yang cukup keras. Dan Sasuke tidak terganggu dengan itu, sama sekali tidak. Malah dia menyukai hujan. Suasana akan terasa damai dan sejuk ketika butiran air itu turun.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sepenjuru dapur saat ia sampai di sana. Iris obsidian miliknya terpaku pada sosok bersurai pirang yang memenuhi pikirannya beberapa jam belakangan ini. Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang sedang asyik membuat teh. Ah, bukankah kebetulan sekali? Remaja itu tidak berbalik juga ketika Sasuke tepat di belakangnya. Mungkin karena hujan deras, Naruto tak bisa mendengar langkah kaki Sasuke.

Sang Kaisar menggeleng kecil. Jika yang berada di belakang Naruto sekarang adalah seorang penjahat, bisa diperkirakan bagaimana nasib remaja itu sekarang. Ceroboh sekali.

Sasuke menepuk pelan bahu Naruto dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas. Naruto berjengit dan segera berbalik. "Huwaaaaa! Siapa kau?!"

Kaisar mendengus geli, "Kau pikir siapa aku?" Sasuke memandang lucu Naruto. Safir cantik itu membola, mulut kecilnya menganga sebelum kemudian membuka tutup dan Naruto berkedip gugup. Remaja itu membungkuk tergesa. "Ah! Yang Mulia! Maafkan saya!" Sasuke memejamkan matanya sebentar. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa. Sang Kaisar menatap anak Jendralnya dengan binar jahil.

"Itu kasar sekali Naruto- _kun_. Aku bisa saja memberimu hukuman sekarang."

Mata Naruto kembali membola, ia merengut. "T-tapi kan jika Yang Mulia tidak mengagetkan saya, saya tidak akan berteriak seperti itu." Satu alis Sasuke terangkat. "Jadi kau menyalahkanku?" Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan menggeleng cepat. "Hn? Apa itu? Aku tidak mengerti. Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dengan kata-kata." Naruto menunduk, "T-tidak."

"Apanya yang tidak?"

Naruto menjawab pelan. "Saya tidak menyalahkan Anda."

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. "Berbicara lebih keras. Suaramu teredam hujan." Kening Naruto berkedut, mentang-mentang Kaisar, Uchiha satu ini cerewet sekali. "AKU TIDAK MENYALAHKANMU! KAU DENGAR SEKARANG?!"

.

..

...

A-ah

Naruto menahan napasnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali. Wajahnya pucat. Ia menatap Sasuke horor.

Sementara Sasuke balik menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi, err bingung? Ia mengedip tidak percaya. Mulutnya terbuka untuk berbicara. "Kau tahu.." Sasuke memandang lekat Naruto yang berwajah melas dan pasrah. "Ini pertama kalinya aku diteriaki." Naruto memejam takut. Namun yang didapatnya malah elusan pelan di kepala. "Tenanglah, Aku tidak akan menghukum mu." _Yeah, apalagi dengan wajah semanis itu_. Sambung Sasuke dalam hati.

"Aku bersumpah." Sasuke kembali berkata saat Naruto masih memejamkan matanya dan tubunya gemetar kecil. Remaja itu kemudian membuka matanya perlahan. Menampilkan manik biru yang selalu mampu membuat Sasuke terpana. Naruto melirik Sasuke malu-malu dengan pipi bersemu. "Ahh, tadi itu saya keterlaluan sekali. Sekali lagi maaf Yang Mulia." Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Haishh, ibu pasti menjewer telingaku sampai merah jika tahu." Naruto bergumam.

"Ibumu tidak akan tahu jika tidak ada yang memberitahunya, benar?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum malu. Sasuke gemas. "Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini?" Sasuke berbasa-basi. Ia ingin bersama Naruto lebih lama. Si pirang memainkan jarinya. "Setiap hujan lebat begini Saya jadi susah tidur. Apalagi jika ada petir." Sasuke menyela, "kau takut?" remaja itu menjawab malu. "Iya." Naruto ragu-ragu menambahkan "..biasanya saya akan tidur bersama ayah dan ibu, tapi saya kan sekarang sudah besar.. jadi.." Sasuke tersenyum maklum "Aku mengerti. Aku juga tidak bisa tidur."

"Eeh, Kenapa?"

"Sedang banyak pikiran." _Hm, aku sibuk memikirkanmu_

Naruto menatap khawatir pria di depannya. "Menjadi Kaisar pasti sibuk sekali."

"Aku sudah terbiasa."

Sasuke menatap bibir merah muda yang digigit kecil sang empunya. Tanpa sadar ia meneguk ludah. "Ah! Yang Mulia ingin meminum teh _camomile_ ini? Saya selalu meminumnya jika tidak bisa tidur." Naruto menyodorkan segelas teh pada Sasuke yang menerima dengan senang hati. "Terima kasih."

Mereka kemudian berjalan ke meja makan dengan masing-masing gelas di tangan. Sasuke menyesap pelan tehnya diikuti Naruto. "Ini enak." Si remaja tersipu, "Terima kasih Yang Mulia." Keheningan kembali melingkupi mereka. Sasuke menikmati tehnya dan Naruto memandangai Kaisar itu. Si pirang baru sadar jika Sasuke tidak memakai pakaian berlapis-lapisnya yang terlihat rumit. Uchiha bungsu itu jadi terlihat, umm bagaimana mengatakannya.. err tidak terlalu serius? Terlihat lebih mudah didekati? Ugh, Naruto tidak pandai memilih kata-kata.

Sasuke yang sadar sedang dipandangi kembali menatap Naruto. "Ada apa?" Naru menggeleng cepat. "T-tidak Yang Mulia." Sasuke sedikit memaksa, "Katakan saja Naruto- _kun_." Tidak sanggup menolak keinginan Kaisar, Naruto terpaksa buka mulut. "S-saya pikir, apa yang dikatakan orang-orang itu tidak benar."

"Tentang diriku?"

"Iya."

"Memangnya apa yang kau dengar?"

"Umm, banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Yang Mulia itu adalah pria dingin yang sulit sekali didekati."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Lalu, mengapa menurutmu itu tidak benar?"

Naruto memberikan Sasuke tatapan 'Kau benar-benar bertanya?'. "Tentu saja Saya berpikir itu tidak benar karena sekarang Yang Mulia dan saya tengah berbicara berdua. Yang Mulia bahkan tidak menghukum saya yang telah berperilaku tidak sopan pada anda."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Aku bersikap seperti ini hanya padamu Naru." Ya, bahkan dengan ibunya saja Sasuke tidak se _ramah_ itu.

Naruto terperangah, Sang Kaisar terlihat berkali lipat lebih tampan saat tertawa seperti itu. Dan apa yang pria itu katakan? Hanya bersikap seperti itu padanya? Eh, Sasuke bahkan menyebutnya dengan akrab sekali. "Y-yang Mulia.. ?"

"Kau boleh memanggil namaku saja Naru, dan aku bolehkan memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"I-iya boleh, tapi Yang Mulia-"

"Baiklah, hanya disaat kita berdua, aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan nama. Mengerti?"

"…"

"Naru?"

"Baik, Sasuke- _sama_."

Sasuke kembali tersenyum dan mengelus kepala naruto "Anak pintar." Sebenarnya ia ingin dipanggil Naruto lebih akrab lagi, Sasuke- _kun_ misalnya? Ah, tapi Sasuke- _sama_ sudah cukup untuk sekarang.

Mereka terus berbicara sampai Naruto terlelap dan Sasuke menggendongnya dengan gaya _bridal_ ke kamar remaja itu. Sang Kaisar menatap wajah damai Naruto lamat-lamat. Wajah tampannya semakin mendekat. Bisikan halusnya teredam hujan. "Maaf Naru, aku adalah manusia egois. Tapi untuk hal ini aku tidak akan menyerah. Mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku, milik Uchiha Sasuke." Dengan mata terpejam Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto, mengambil ciuman pertama remaja itu. Dan Sasuke bersumpah bahwa ia jualah yang akan mengambil ciuman terakhir si pirang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Err, kok saya jd awkward gini ngetiknya, haha. Sasu beraninya nyipok diam2! Loser~ #dichidori

Riview juseyo~


	5. Chapter 4,5

Hei readers '-'.. maaf ini lama bgt, kertas hvs penuh dosa yg jd kunci nih ff ga ketemu2 smpe skrg, smga aj ga kebuang arghh! Ehem anyway, jgn berharap byk ok? Wkwk saya ga tau mau nulis apa, so.. anggep aj ini chap bonus '-')d

 **.**

 **.**

.

Naruto merengut semenjak beberapa jam yang lalu. Alasannya karena ayahnya dan Kaisar -serta yang lain telah meninggalkan Konoha pagi-pagi sekali, tanpa berpamitan padanya! Ibunya berkata bahwa mereka tidak tega membangunkannya yang tidur lelap sekali.

Ugh, iya tahu bahwa ini sangat kekanak-kanakan. Ia tahu ayahnya berjuang untuk kerajaan dan keluarga mereka, dan si pirang sangat bangga akan hal itu. Tapi Naruto ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan sang ayah lebih lama lagi.

 _Dan rindu untuk berbincang lagi dengan sang Kaisar_

Dua buah safir membulat. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ah! Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan?

Ia baru saja bertemu dengan Yang Mulia Uchiha satu hari. Baru bertukar beberapa kalimat. Dan telah berani menyatakan bahwa ia rindu Sasuke- _sama_?

"Haishh.. kau pikir siapa dirimu Naru?"

Naruto menggumam pelan. Meski berada lebih lama di sini pun, Kaisar pasti memiliki hal yang jauh lebih penting untuk dilakukan ketimbang berbicara hal _random_ dengannya. Seperti mengamati kehidupan penduduk sekitar? Mengenal lebih jauh rakyatnya? Memikirkan masa depan kerajaan? Entahlah, yang pasti hal lebih bermanfaat daripada menghabiskan waktu dengan bocah empat belas tahun.

"Tapi, tapi dia baik sekali padaku kemarin."

Kedua bongkahan gembil di wajahnya memerah. Hidung lucunya bergerak kecil. Senyumnya melengkung mengingat perlakuan ramah Kaisar padanya.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang mencubit pipi kirinya. Naruto melompat dari duduknya tapi tangan yang lain menahan tubuhnya di tempat. Ia hampir saja berteriak kalau pemilik tangan itu tidak menginterupsi "Sshh, ini aku."

Naruto bernapas lega. Ia kemudian menyandarkan dirinya pada dada bidang orang di belakangnya. "Kau membuatku terkejut."

" _Well_ , _I'm sorry_? Tapi itu salahmu juga yang tersenyum-senyum manis di siang bolong seperti itu. _I just can't help it_."

Tunggal Namikaze pun memajukan bibirnya mendengar itu. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan seringai jahil yang pasti terpasang di wajah lelaki di belakangnya.

" _Sigh_. Ada apa dengan orang-orang dan kesukaan mereka untuk mengagetkanku?" gerutuan kecil keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Hm? Apa yang kau katakan?"

Kyuubi. Uzumaki Kyuubi atau lebih sering disebut Kurama no Kyuubi menatap bingung remaja yang sekarang berada di pangkuannya. Err bingung bukan kata yang tepat, menyelidiki?

"Bukan apa-apa." Balasan ketus ia dapat.

Sang LetJen menghembuskan napas pelan. "Hei, aku sudah minta maaf."

"Hm"

"Kau masih marah?"

"..tidak."

Kyuubi mendengus geli. "Bohong. Kau bahkan tidak menyapa dan memelukku."

Tak ada balasan.

Kyuubi menenggelamkan wajahnya di surai cerah lembut. " _Kitten_."

 _Blush_

Naruto kelabakan. "A-aku tidak marah oke?" Ia paling tidak tahan jika Kyuubi memanggilnya seperti itu. Kyuubi bilang ia lucu dan kecil, seperti anak kucing.

" _Really_?"

Dan berbisik rendah di telinganya seperti itu. Naruto tak tahu mengapa, tapi hal itu selalu sukses membuatnya memerah dan perutnya jadi terasa lucu.

"Tapi kau masih tidak memanggil namaku, _kitten_."

" _Naru.."_

" _O-okaerinasai_ , Kyuu- _nii_."

Si surai merah tak berhenti sampai disitu, tentu saja. "Ciuman selamat datangku?"

Wajah Naruto kembali menghangat. Bukan sekali dua kali ia berbagi ciuman, pelukan dan segala macam dengan Kyuubi. Tapi makin bertambah usia hal yang wajar jika Naruto agak malu-malu melakukannya kan? Apalagi Kyuubi itu tampan.

Huh?

Ah, lupakan kalimat yang terakhir.

Naruto pun memutar sedikit tubuhnya agar ia bisa menghadap Kyuubi. Dengan mata terpejam dan semburat merah si pirang memberi ciuman kecil pada pipi pemuda yang merupakan pamannya.

Ya, paman.

Kyuubi itu sepupu Kushina yang paling bungsu. Tapi sejak kecil Kyuubi menyuruhnya memanggil dirinya ' _Nii_ '. Naruto pikir-pikir pun akan aneh jika ia memanggil Kyuubi 'paman'.

'Pfft, Kyuu _-jii_?'

Kyuubi tersenyum melihat bocah kesayangannya tertawa kecil. "Apa yang lucu?"

Naruto menggeleng dan tawanya makin lebar. "Uh-huh~"

"Hoo~ tidak mau mengatakannya?"

Naruto tetap pada pendiriannya, tidak sadar seringai usil terbentuk di bibir tipis Kyuubi.

"Baik, kau yang meminta Naru~"

Naruto hampir tersedak. Kyuubi menggelitiki titik-titik tertentu di tubuhnya. Ohh, ia benci sekali fakta bahwa Kyuubi tahu betul bagaimana tubuh Naruto berfungsi.

"Ahahahha b-berhen- hahah ah! Kyuu- _nii_."

Kyuubi tak mengindahkan protes lemah Naruto dan menyerang remaja itu -dengan jurus gelitik andalannya- sampai si pirang memohon.

Dari kejauhan Kushina memandang momen KyuuNaru dengan mata berbinar-binar. Bagaimana tidak? Pemandangan di depan indah sekali. Pemuda tampan dan remaja manis sedang bercanda. Oh, adik dan anak lelakinya terlihat sempurna sekali ketika bersama.

" _Kawaii_!"

 **End of Chapter 4.5**

Haha, tau kok ini short af! kalau kalian baca chap terbaru ff saya yg silver wolf, kalian akan sadar ini mirip2 sama chp itu xD. Ngga tau kok jatuhnya fluffy dan bernuansa incest. Ahh! Im soft X3!

Berharap chapter 5 bisa up minggu ini. Pdhl td pengen bikin momen sekseh SasuNaru, tp g mood :u. Oya, BIG THANKS buat yg udh ngefav, follow, n riview. Love u dears!


	6. Chapter 5

*Sigh* Panas bgt harinya..

Fluff~ fluff~ fluffy~ *gigitpipigembilJimin*

 **Chapter 5**

"Y-Yang Mulia?"

Sasuke menatap remaja yang terbaring di hadapannya dengan tatapan buas. Rambut pirang itu sedikit berantakan dan tersebar begitu saja di atas bantal. Mata birunya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu dan setengah terbuka karena masih mengantuk. Bibir plump membentuk 'o' kecil, heran mengapa wajah sang Uchiha dekat sekali dengan miliknya.

Ada rasa tidak enak menyergap Sasuke. Remaja itu baru tertidur sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Dan selama itu pula ia memandangi Naruto. Sebenarnya setelah mencuri ciuman pertamanya diam-diam Sasuke ingin beranjak kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi..

 _Tapi sayang sekali jika aku pergi sekarang_

Yeah, karena besok pagi ia akan langsung kembali ke istana.

Jadi, kenapa tidak menggunakan waktu singkat ini dengan sebaik-baiknya? Dan sebaik-sebaiknya dalam kamus Sasuke itu memang _sebaik-baiknya_.

Itu artinya Sasuke juga mengambil kecupan kedua Naruto, ketiga, keempat, dan seterusnya setiap lima menit sekali selama seratus dua puluh menit. Membuat si pirang menggeliat karena tidurnya terusik dan akhirnya bangun.

Hening

Beberapa detik berlalu, tapi Sasuke tak ada jua niatan sama sekali untuk menjauhkan wajah mereka yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Terlalu fokus pada objek indah, tunggal Namikaze itu. Sementara Naruto mulai merasa risih. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa ini hanya mimpi, ilusi, imajinasi.. delusi? Terserah apa, pokoknya tidak nyata.

Tapi sekarang kesadarannya telah terkumpul sempurna, dan.. hembusan napas hangat yang menerpa kulitnya terasa.. terlalu nyata.

Dua bola safir itu kemudian bergerak ke sana kemari. Bibir bawah digigit kecil. "U-umm Y-Yang Muli-?"

"Cantik"

Naruto kembali menatap Kaisarnya. Kini dengan manik yang membesar. Warna merah muncul sedikit demi sedikit, menghiasi pipi tan manisnya.

Sasuke tersenyum miring melihat hal itu. Sayang sekali Naruto tidak melihat ekspresi _evil_ milik sang Kaisar, karena remaja itu keburu memalingkan lagi wajahnya.

"Y-Ya-"

Suara berat kembali memotong perkataannya.

"Berapa kali kubilang, sebut _nama_ _ku_ , _Naru_."

Napas Naruto tercekat kecil. Ada sensasi aneh ketika bungsu Uchiha memanggil nama kecilnya. Mirip ketika Kyuu- _nii_ memanggil dirinya dengan nama kesayangan, tapi juga tidak sama.

Remaja pirang membuka tutup mulutnya. Ugh, dalam kondisi normal pun, ia agak kesulitan berbicara dengan Sasuke. Apalagi dalam situasi _awkward_ seperti ini. Dan lagi, bagaimana bisa mereka berada dalam keadaan seperti di tempat pertama?

Sasuke menikmati bagaimana reaksi Naruto yang gugup dan kesusahan untuk mengeluarkan sepatah dua patah kata.

 _Hmm, manis_

Sebenarnya hampir semua orang yang berbicara ataupun hanya sekedar satu ruangan dengannya bersikap seperti itu. Yeah, tapi berbeda dengan Naruto. Mereka membuatnya muak. Mereka para pengecut, penjilat dan penipu.

Takut padanya karena ia Yang Mulia Uchiha. Tunduk padanya karena ia sang terpilih. Memujanya karena ada imbalan yang mereka harapkan. Bersikap _submissive_ seolah Sasuke akan membunuh mereka di tempat -detik itu juga tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Mereka pikir dia apa?

Sakit jiwa?

Monster?

Pencabut nyawa?

Ia juga masih punya hati. Maka dari itu ia menjaga jarak dengan sang Permaisuri. Tidak ingin menyakiti wanita itu lebih dalam dengan memberi angan-angan manis yang takkan dapat terwujud. Sasuke tidak akan pernah mencintai Sakura, seberapa pun wanita cantik itu akan berusaha nantinya. Bukan karena putri Haruno itu tidak layak untuknya. Bahkan Sasuke mengakui bahwa pemilik manik jade itu sempurna.

Tapi bukan kesempurnaan yang ia inginkan. Bukan ideal yang ia butuhkan.

Ia hanya ingin seseorang yang mampu membuatnya terpana hanya dalam satu kali tatapan mata. Membuatnya merasakan sensasi aneh yang menyenangkan. Ia butuh seseorang yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum -tertawa, tanpa perlu berusaha. Cukup dengan memandang sosoknya, maka hitam-putih kehidupan Sasuke akan tercampur dengan warna-warna lain.

Dan ia menyesal, mengapa tak bertemu Naruto sebelum menikah dengan Sakura.

Ia tak menyalahkan wanita itu. Ia hanya menyesal mengapa tak bertindak sedikit egois saat itu.

Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya. Sasuke bukanlah raja tiran. Yah meskipun ia dingin dan segala macam. Tapi Sasuke memikirkan Kerajaan, rakyatnya. Maka ia menerima pernikahan dengan Sakura. Agar Kerajaan Api merasa tenang, tak perlu khawatir tentang penerus Uchiha selanjutnya.

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Menimbulkan kernyitan khawatir di kening Naruto.

"S-Sasuke- _sama_? Anda baik-baik saja?"

Ekspresi Naruto terlihat tulus. Tak dibuat-buat. Sasuke bahkan yakin remaja itu spontan menanyakan keadaannya. Naruto pasti orang yang perhatian, selalu memikirkan keadaan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan jujur, itu membuat Sasuke agak ehem, cemburu.

Uchiha bungsu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih telah khawatir, Naru." Tangan kanan Sasuke terangkat untuk mengelus tumpukan surai lembut berwarna kuning. Merah kembali menghinggapi wajah manis itu.

"Sasuke- _sama_ tidak perlu berterima kasih untuk rasa khawatirku. Bukankah itu hal yang biasa?" Naruto berbisik pelan. Namun Sasuke masih mendengarnya dengan jelas walau sedikit tersamar rintik hujan.

Senyumnya mengembang. Sasuke merasa dadanya menghangat. Ia tanpa sadar mendekat dan mengecup singkat kening Naruto, membuat sang empunya mendesah kaget.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh kecil. Ia kemudian berdiri, membuat Naruto harus mendongak untuk menatapnya.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamarku sekarang. Maaf karena telah mengganggumu."

Dengan itu sang Uchiha melangkah, namun terhenti saat langkahannya yang kedua.

"S-Sasuke- _sama_ bisa tidur di sini." Naruto cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Asap imajiner mengepul dari kepalanya. Argh, ia benar-benar mengatakan hal itu..

Sasuke tentu saja berbalik. Satu kening terangkat. Tanpa diragukan hatinya bagai berbunga-bunga. Ia harap tadi tak salah dengar.

Naruto yang berada di balik selimut sutra mencengkram kain itu erat-erat. Ahh, _Kami-sama_ ini memalukan sekali.

Tapi apa boleh buat kan? Sudah terlanjur.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sasuke dengan sabar menunggu penjelasan.

"B-bukan saya b-bermaksud lancang. T-tapi- umm.." Dua batu safir itu memandang Sasuke ragu. Dibalas anggukan singkat Sasuke. "Lanjutkan saja."

"..s-saya pikir S-Sasuke- _sama_ terlihat sedih dan kesepian jadi.."

Manik kelam Sasuke sedikit melebar. "Jadi, kau ingin menemaniku tidur. Begitu?"

Naruto mengiyakan dengan lemah. Yang Mulia terlihat tidak senang. Haish, seharusnya ia tak mengatakan hal bodoh itu. Tapi pemikirannya terhenti saat suara tawa Sasuke kembali terdengar.

Ya Tuhan, sudah berapa kali hari ini ia mendengar suara indah itu? Bukankah orang-orang bilang mereka hampir-hampir tak pernah melihat sang Kaisar tersenyum tipis? Alih-alih tertawa?

Woah, bukankah itu artinya dia beruntung.

Monolog batinnya kembali terusik ketika merasa ada seseorang yanh ikut masuk ke dalam selimut, ikut berbaring di atas _futon_ tebal miliknya.

Eh?

Ehhhh?

"Hei, Naru, bisa kau geser sedikit?" suara itu dekat sekali di telinganya. Bertanya dengan lembut dan manis.

Naruto bergeser ke sisi kanan dengan gerakan kaku.

Sasuke yang merasakan tubuh Naruto yang menegang kemudian membelai lembut surai pirang. "Sshh, tenang. Bukankah kau yang menyarankan?"

Naruto tak bisa membalas. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Perutnya makin terasa aneh. Dan pikirannya seperti diacak-acak.

Uchiha bungsu hanya mengangkat bahu pelan melihat tingkah lucu Naruto.

"Boleh kupeluk?"

Anggukan yang diterimanya bersifat spontan karena si pirang yang tak menangkap jelas perkataan Sasuke -otaknya susah memproses sekarang-

Dan begitu, mereka melewati malam yang dingin dengan berpelukan. Memberi kehangatan satu sama lain dengan perasaan berbeda-beda. Sasuke yang senang bukan kepalang dan Naruto yang gugup setengah mati. Terlihat _awkward_ , namun makin mereka terlarut dalam alam mimpi, tangan mereka semakin erat memeluk satu sama lain.

 **Just an adorable Zero-chan**

"Hei Sasuke."

Itachi memanggil adiknya yang sedang melamun. Mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan istana sekarang. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Dan tak ada permasalahan yang perlu diperbincangkan. Hanya menghabiskan waktu membaca buku dalam suasana tenang. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke memang tak seakrab dulu, tapi bukan berarti mereka tak lagi mengakui saudara sendiri.

Itachi merasa heran ketika halaman buku yang dipegang adiknya tidak berganti-ganti. Padahal sudah bermenit-menit berlalu, dan ketika ia menatap wajah sang Kaisar, ia melihat senyum lembut adiknya di sana. Wajah Itachi menjadi tidak keren seketika.

Adiknya, Yang Mulia Kaisar Uchiha Sasuke. _Tersenyum_.

 _Apa aku mulai gila? Atau Sasuke yang mulai gila_?

Yang dipanggil kemudian menatap kakaknya yang merangkap Penasehat Raja itu. Alisnya sedikit terangkat. Wajahnya kembali datar.

"Ada yang salah, Itachi?"

Itachi mengernyit.

 _Cih, cepat sekali berubahnya_

" _Onii-sama_ , Sasuke." Yang lebih tua mengoreksi panggilan sang Kaisar padanya. Selalu seperti itu, Itachi akan berusaha mencairkan suasana. Berharap mereka kembali menjadi hangat.

"Hn."

Sang Penasehat memutar matanya. Demi Tuhan, Sasuke mengetahui beribu-ribu kata. Tapi selalu setia menggunakan satu kata asing yang terdiri dari dua huruf itu. Yang jumlah maknanya bahkan tak terdefinisikan.

"Ada hal menarik yang terjadi? Kau terlihat senang."

Sulung Uchiha memperhatikan wajah Sasuke lamat-lamat. Wajah itu melembut meski ekspresinya tetap datar. Dan Itachi menangkap binar kecil di mata yang mirip dengan miliknya.

 _Hmm, adiknya sedang senang_

Itachi tak mempermasalahkan Sasuke yang tidak menjawabnya dan kembali mengabaikannya. Karena mengetahui adiknya yang dingin, menghangat dalam sesaat cukup untuk membuat dirinya ikut senang.

Si sulung kembali fokus pada lembaran di pangkuannya. Sekarang bibirnya menampilkan senyuman kecil. Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang mengernyit.

 _Aku harap kau bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu itu, Sasuke_

Oh? Sungguh Itachi? Meskipun kebahagiaan yang kau harap Sasuke miliki itu adalah sumber kebahagiaanmu juga?

.

.

.

"Hihi~"

Tawa kecil nan riang terdengar dari mulut Naruto yang kini berada di pangkuan Kyuubi. Mereka kini kembali bersantai di beranda yang menghadap kebun kediaman Namikaze.

Pamannya itu tak mau terpisah sedikit jarak pun bahkan sedetik. Waktu santainya tidak lama. Ia akan kembali bertugas dalam tiga hari ke depan. Jadi harus dimanfaatkan semaksimal mungkin alias menempeli Naru kapanpun dan dimana pun.

"Hm? Ada apa? Kau senang sekali?"

Naruto meneleng-nelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "U~mm hanya terpikir sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Kyuubi mengangkat satu alisnya. "Semenyenangkan apa sampai wajahmu memerah begitu?"

Naruto tergagap. "Ah- i-itu juga memalukan!"

"Hoo~ apa aku ada di dalamnya?" Kyuubi berbisik rendah dan meniup-niup telinga Naruto.

"Unh~ t-tidak ada!"

Si merah merengut. Lucu sekali, tapi hanya kepada bocah pirang itulah sang Letnan Jendral kebanggan Kerajaan Api mampu bersikap manusiwai dengan bebasnya.

Kyuubi kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher keponakan kesayangannya. Ia hirup dalam aroma _citrus_ dan _cinnamon_ dari sana. Aroma rumah, tempatnya kembali. Aroma keberadaan yang selalu membuatnya bersyukur telah terlahir ke dunia, karena itu ia sekarang bisa memeluk orang yang paling dicintainya.

"Kau jahat sekali, _kitten_. Memikirkan yang lain padahal aku ada di sini. Bersamamu."

Sang Uzumaki berujar setengah bercanda. Setengah lagi serius, karena ia tak suka berbagi _miliknya_ dengan yang lain.

Tawa Naruto berhenti. Tangan kirinya yang mungil memegang tangan Kyuubi yang memeluk erat dirinya, sementara tangannya yang lain mengelus surai merah pamannya yang halus.

"Maafkan Naru, Kyuu- _nii_."

Kyuubi tersenyum kecil, Naruto merasakan itu di lehernya dan ikut tersenyum. Senyum manis itu kemudian berubah menjadi tawa kesukaan Kyuubi saat lelaki itu mengecup kecil leher tan bersih milik Naruto.

"G-geli! Haha, berhenti Kyuu!"

Wajah tampan itu kembali menampakan keusilan. "Tidak akan, sebelum kau berjanji akan menghabiskan tiga hari _penuh, ber-sa-ma-ku_."

"Siap laksanakan, _Sir_." Tanpa diminta pun Naruto akan dengan senang hati menghabiskan waktu dengan paman tampan favoritnya.

Jawaban riang Naruto membuat mereka tenggelam dalam tawa. Siapa pun yang melihat mereka pasti akan ikut bahagia. Kyuubi dan Naruto terlihat pas sekali saat bersama. Kebahagiaan menyelimuti mereka.

Tanpa diketahui, saat itu ada yang sedikit mengganjal di benak Kyuubi. Mungkin sang empunya sendiri tak menyadari. Atau tak ingin menyadari?

Bahwa..

Bukan hanya dirinya saja yang mampu membuat Namikaze Naruto bahagia.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **#B** uat yg bingung, scene SasuIta n KyuuNaru itu waktunya sehari setelah chp kemarin. Sasuke berangkatnya subuh kn ya, wkwk anggep aja rombongan Kaisar udah nyampe setelah 27 jam perjalanan ke istana dg istirahat bentar, plus lewat jalan pintas, plus g ada gangguan, plus mau cepet2 wkwk. Saya g pinter soal beginian

What? Saya terperangah ndiri '-' ini lbh pjg dr perkiraan lhoo, pdhl td mau bikin lime, lime doang bukan lemon. Eh, pas nyampe 400an word malah kok, fluffy dan bakal aneh kalo diadain adegan iya2. So, mengikuti arus, saya jadiin aja begini. Tp nanti ada kok asupan vitamin C nya muehehe XD

Jujur, ngetiknya baper anjerrrr. Bingung mau pilih SasuNaru, KyuuNaru atau ItaNaru. Btw, Itachi belum kebagian scene sama Naru ya? XD

Sumpah, saya g/blm punya plot pasti buat ff ini. Jd ceritanya mlh random gitu, maaf ya :(


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Present Time-**

Sinar hangat mentari pagi menembus sela-sela gorden sutra. Menerangi kamar luas milik sang penguasa negri.

Uchiha Sasuke berbaring dengan posisi miring menghadap selirnya yang masih pulas di sebelah kanan. Jemari pucatnya menyisir pelan surai kuning Naruto.

Senyum kecil tersemat di bibir tipis itu. Selalu. Ketika berada dekat dengan anak tunggal Jendralnya itu ia selalu merasa bahagia.

Ahh, jadi begini rasanya dimabuk cinta.

Pantas saja banyak orang sampai lupa daratan jika bersangkutan dengan perasaan satu itu. Sasuke yakin, ia akan gila jika tak dapat memiliki Naruto. Bahkan dua tahun penantian seakan sangat lama.

Tapi tentu saja. Itu semua terbayar. Asalkan bisa bersama dengan pemuda pirang ini, ia bahkan rela membuang namanya, gelarnya dan kerajaannya jika perlu.

"..segalanya untukmu, hmm benar begitu, Naru?"

Sasuke berbisik, tatapannya meneduh. Wajahnya perlahan mendekat, kedua bibir pasangan itupun bertemu.

Ia tak pernah menyentuh Naru lebih jauh dari sebuah ciuman dan pelukan. Sasuke tahu, remaja itu masih belum siap.

Sasuke tahu, Naruto masih belum mencintainya.

"Hn?"

Manik kelamnya melihat pergerakan kecil dari balik selimut.

Ahh.. selir kecilnya terbangun. Hmm, Jadi teringat masa lalu.

"Selama-"

"K-Kyuu- _nii_ ~"

Deg

"Kyuu- _nii_! Berhenti~ hihi! Kyuu!"

Sasuke terdiam, tapi matanya tak pernah lepas dari si pirang.

 _Wajahnya terlihat senang._

Deg

Deg

 _Apa ini? Mengapa aku merasa sesak?_

Naruto menggeliat, tangan rampingnya mengusak pelan wajah manis itu. Manik safirnya mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian memandang wajah tampan Kaisarnya, suaminya.

"Hoammn~ _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Sasuke- _sama_."

Sasuke menatap Naruto. Ekspresinya tak terbaca. Senyum kecil itu hilang dari bibirnya.

"..hn, _ohayou gozaimasu_."

Naruto mengernyit melihat wajah Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke- _sama_? Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Yang ditanya mengerjap pelan. Sang Kaisar kemudian mengangguk dan mengecup kecil kening Naruto.

"Bersiaplah Naru. Sebentar lagi waktunya sarapan."

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang membenarkan pakaiannya. Si pirang baru sadar jika Sasuke telah mengenakan pakaian lengkap.

Sasuke kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Ada hal yang harus aku urus. Sepertinya aku tak akan sempat sarapan bersamamu. Maaf ya." Setelah mengusak singkat rambut Naruto, Sasuke keluar dari kamar.

"Mengapa Sasuke- _sama_ terlihat sedih? Atau hanya perasaanku?"

Naruta bergumam. Tangannya meraba kepalanya yang tadi dielus oleh Sasuke.

 _Tangan Yang Mulia besar dan dingin. Tapi terasa hangat untukku._

 **JustanadorableZero-chan**

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, Naruto berjalan pelan menuju ruang makan.

Beginilah kekurangan memiliki bangunan yang sangat besar sebagai rumah. Jarak antara ruangan satu dan yang lainnya jauh.

Naruto cemberut kecil.

Setiap penjaga, dayang dan pekerja istana lain yang melewatinya akan membungkuk dan menyapanya.

Jujur saja, Naruto masih tidak terbiasa dengan semua formalitas ini. Rasanya aneh. Meskipun ia berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang juga, namun di Konoha rasanya lebih akrab.

 _Sasuke-sama dan Itachi-Niisama menjalani hal seperti ini sejak kecil. Kyuu-nii juga. Huft, pasti lelah jadi mereka._

Manik safir itu kemudian melihat gerombolan kecil dayang di dekat kolam yang berada di seberang dapur istana.

Naruto baru saja akan menyapa mereka namun terhenti ketika mendengar nama permaisuri disebutkan.

Entah kenapa ia bersembunyi di balik pilar besar yang ada di dekat sana. Menguping pembicaraan mereka.

 _Astaga, ini tidak benar. Kalau ibu di sini, ia pasti menjewer telingaku_.

.

"Hei, bukankah ini sudah dua tahun? Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda istri Yang Mulia mengandung."

"Kau benar."

"Kalian ini, bagaimana hal itu akan terjadi. Yang Mulia saja jarang _berkunjung_ ke kamar Permaisuri."

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Tentu saja tahu. Aku yang bertugas membersihkan ruangan Permaisuri."

"Tapi kan kau hanya bertugas membersihkannya setiap tiga hari dalam seminggu. Mungkin Yang Mulia datang di hari lain?"

"Tidak, tidak. Penjaga di sana juga bilang seperti itu."

"Ah sungguh? Kalau begitu kasihan sekali Permaisuri."

"Bagaiman kalau ternyata Permaisuri mandul?"

"Hush!"

"Apa? Perkataanmu bahkan membuat Permaisuri seperti tidak laku."

"Sebaliknya, Yang Mulia sering sekali berkunjung ke Puri Selir Naruto."

"Iya. Selir Naruto sendiri bahkan sering tidur di kamar pribadi Yang Mulia."

"Ahh, bagaimana ini? Jelas sekali kan bahwa Yang Mulia lebih menyukai selirnya."

"Apalagi Yang Mulia sendiri kan yang memilih Naruto- _sama_. Sementara pernikahannya dengan Permaisuri karena perjodohan."

"Kau pikir nantinya posisi Permaisuri akan jatuh ke tangan Naruto- _sama_?"

"Itu mungkin saja."

"Menurutmu apa yang telah dilakukan Selir Naruto hingga bisa memonopoli Yang Mulia seperti itu?"

"Dengan tubuhnya? pfft."

"Yah! Hentikan itu. Kalau ada yang mendengar, kita akan tamat."

.

Naruto membulatkan matanya mendengar semua perkataan dayang-dayang itu.

Ia seperti penghalang di antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

 _Selama ini Sakura-sama pasti merasakan sakit hati yang teramat. Seharusnya aku tahu. Tidak. Sebenarnya aku tahu kan?_

Naruto menggigit bibirnya.

 _Apa.. aku ini.._

 _jahat?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Udah sampe sini dulu ya~


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** **Present Time** **-**

Tanpa sadar bibir bawah itu digigit kuat. Setelah para dayang-dayang itu berlalu, Naruto masih saja terpaku dibalik pilar. Perkataan mereka membekas sekali dihatinya. Memorinya tanpa diminta memutar kembali apa saja yang terjadi, apa saja yang dilihatnya selama berada di istana beberapa minggu ini. Selama ia menjadi selir sang kaisar.

Ah.. jadi itulah mengapa senyum yang dilontarkan permaisuri padanya tak mencapai mata? Terasa hambar dan mencubit hatinya.

Alasan mengapa setiap sang permaisuri berbincang dengannya, suara lembut itu seperti bergetar dan menahan sesuatu.

Alasan mengapa manik jadenya yang indah kadang menyirat iri dan cemburu.

Naruto mencengkram ujung lengan kimono jingga yang dipakainya. Bersulam benang emas dan dilapis haori putih tulang. Salah satu pemberian dari kaisar yang sangat disukainya.

Rasa bersalah Naruto semakin bertambah saja. Ketika sedang keluar istana, baik itu menyangkut tugas atau pun sekadar meihat-lihat sendiri kondisi kerajaan, Sasuke pasti membelikannya sesuatu. Memilih menemuinya terlebih dahulu, lalu menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto. Begitu bersemangatnya dan berjanji akan membawa Naruto ke tempat menarik yang dikunjunginya.

Pernah si pirang beberapa kali menanyakan tentang Sakura. Pertanyaan sederhana semacam, apa oleh-oleh Sasuke untuk sang istri pertama, apa Sasuke juga membagi kisahnya pada Sakura? Atau apa Sakura pernah diajak keluar istana bersama?

Namun manik Sasuke akan menggelap sebentar jika Naruto bertanya seperti itu. Ia kemudian akan menggoda selir kecilnya sebentar dan mengalihkan topic pembicaraan, seperti tak memberi Naruto celah untuk mengungkit masalah Sakura lagi.

Naruto sendiri tak pernah memaksa meminta jawaban. Ia malah akan merasa lancang dan malu dengan berani menanyakan urusan pribadi kaisar bersama permaisurinya. Ia hanyalah seorang selir. Ia sebagai jaminan lebih tepatnya. Bukankah dari awal ia berada di istana karena ayahnya gagal menjalankan sebuah tugas?

 _Tapi mengapa kaisar memintaku menjadi selirnya untuk uang tutup mulut? Apa yang ia lihat dariku? Apa karena aku anak satu-satunya ayah, sehingga aku menjadi yang paling berharga untuknya, makanya kaisar mengambilku?_

Tersadar atas pikiran buruknya, Naruto pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala cukup keras. Seperti mencoba membersihkan kepala kuning itu. Ia merasa bodoh sekali, padahal selama di istana Sasuke- _sama_ selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik dan lembut. Ia yang bukan siapa-siapa jika bukan karena nama ibu dan ayahnya mendapat perhatian dari Yang Mulia. Sesuatu yang diperebutkan oleh hampir seluruh wanita di kerajaan api, ia dapatkan begitu saja. Mereka juga pasti rela mencelakai satu sama lain untuk mengisi posisi Naruto.

Tenggelam cukup jauh dalam lamunan membuat Naruto tidak sadar jika sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Perlahan orang itu mendekati Naruto yang masih setia menatap lantai yang menjadi pijakannya.

Tangan yang agak kasar karena banyaknya anak panah yang dilayangkan juga lamanya memegang pedang menyentuh lembut bahu kecil remaja di depannya, menepuk-nepuk kecil. Mencoba mengembalikan si pirang ke dunia nyata.

Sentuhan itu sontak membuat Naruto terkejut. Ia melompat kecil di tempatnya berdiri, kedua tangannya bergerak cepat memegangi dada kirinya yang berdebar. Wajahnya pun terangkat untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah mengejutkannya. Naruto kemudian cemberut, bibir merahnya mengerucut kecil dan alis pirangnya menekuk.

"I-Itachi- _niisama_!" serunya sambil mengelus-elus dada kirinya, tempat jantungnya yang masih saja berdetak lebih cepat dari normal.

"Kau mengagetkanku!"

Melihat wajah merajuk terpasang sangat manis pada selir sang adik, senyuman Itachi mengembang tanpa bisa ia tahan. Astaga, lihat apa yang lelaki ini bisa perbuat pada kedua pewaris Uchiha? Dengan mudahnya ia mengeluarkan emosi mereka yang sejak kecil dilatih untuk mengontrol diri.

"Haha, maafkan aku Naru. Habisnya kau berdiam diri di lorong begini, aku kira kau kerasukan hantu."

Itachi mengangkat bahunya pelan, dilihat dari mata hitamnya saja kau tahu kalau ia sama sekali tak merasa bersalah telah membuat Naruto hampir jantungan.

Si pirang yang tadinya ingin melanjutkan protes tiba-tiba membelalakkan mata birunya saat mencerna dengan baik perkataan Itachi. "H-hantu?"

Sulung Uchiha yang menjabat sebagai penasehat kerajaan sekaligus kepala dari Delapan Dewan itu mengangkat sedikit alisnya melihat wajah Naruto yang memucat. Kemudian perlahan seringai tercipta di bibir tipisnya, otak jahilnya tiba-tiba bekerja. Dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat terkejut ia mendekati Naruto dan berbisik di telinga kiri si pirang yang meneguk paksa ludahnya menatap gelagat Itachi yang tidak biasa.

"Eh? Kau tidak tahu hal itu, Naruto- _kun_?"

Pertanyaan Itachi dibalas gelengan bingung dan takut Naruto.

"Tahu apa, Itachi- _nii_?"

Itachi hampir saja terkekeh karena Naruto yang benar-benar ketakutan, hilang sudah pikiran-pikiran galau yang tadi sempat bersarang di kepala kuning untuk sementara ini. Jika dilihat dengan benar, hubungan Itachi dan Naruto itu hampir seperti hubungan Naruto dengan paman mudanya, Kyuubi. Mereka berdua sering bercanda dan berbicara tanpa canggung. Naruto sudah menganggap Itachi sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Sasuke bahkan sering cemburu melihat interaksi kakak dan selirnya. Naruto bahkan masih menahan diri sampai sekarang jika bersamanya, sementara jika bersama Itachi ia terlihat lebih lepas.

' _Tapi tetap saja, kaulah yang menjadi pendampingnya, Sasuke,'_ batin kecut Itachi saat melihat ekspresi jengkel Sasuke yang samar ketika ia bersama Naruto.

Meskipun dengan perasaan mengganjal, tetap saja Itachi bersyukur karena setidaknya bisa dekat dan bersama dengan Naruto walau pun hanya sebatas kakak dan adik ipar. Ia akan menikmati apa yang ia dapatkan. Dan menggoda sang Kaisar dingin juga Letnan Jendral mematikan jika ada kesempatan.

"Yahh, kau tahu sendirikan kalau istana ini sudah berdiri sangat lama. Di sini juga pernah terjadi penyerangan oleh pihak musuh atau pun pemberontak, bahkan bukan hanya sekali. Saat itu banyak sekali yang mati, meskipun benar jasad mereka dipindah untuk dikubur di tempat lain tapi arwah mereka yang penasaran dan tidak tenang karena dendam tetap berdiam di istana ini."

Mendengar cerita seram Itachi tanpa sadar tangan-tangan mungil Naruto mencengkram pakaian milik lelaki yang lebih tua. Yang tentu saja dibalas senang hati oleh Itachi dengan memeluk Naruto melalui bahunya menggunakan sebelah tangan.

"A-apa cerita itu benar, Itachi- _nii_?"

Wajah pura-pura tersinggung Itachi terlihat sangat baik dan meyakinkan. Jika terlahir kembali di masa depan, ia pasti bisa menjadi aktor tampan yang sangat terkenal. Jangan lupakan mulut manisnya yang tersohor di kalangan wanita.

"Naru tidak percaya pada, _Niisama_? Kata dayang dan penjaga di sini mereka pernah mendengar suara benturan pedang, seperti sedang ada terjadi perang. Suara teriakan dan tangisan. Waktu kecil dulu aku bahkan pernah melihat hantu saat ingin ke kamar mandi."

Naruto sekarang tidak perduli lagi, ia memeluk erat pinggang Itachi dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang itu. "Huwaaa bagaimana ini? Aku tidak berani buang air sendiri lagi ketika malam!" rengekan lucunya dibalas Itachi dengan tawa.

Tangan besar Itachi mengelus-elus lembut surai Naruto. "Tenang saja, Naru. Kau selalu bisa memintaku untuk menemanimu." Yang dibalas cubitan sayang di pinggangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tebeseh**

Maaf tapi segini dulu ya. Semoga chap selanjutnya bisa lebih panjangggg dan cepet

Memulai paragraph rasanya berat bgt #pundung

Sekali lagi maaf ya, pdhl udh usaha :(


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Present Time-**

Sakura langsung kembali ke kamarnya saat sarapan telah selesai. Ia bahkan tak sanggup menghabiskan setengah makanan dari piringnya. Rasanya napsu makanannya lenyap begitu saja ketika Itachi dan Naruto memulai obrolan manis mereka. Ia yang sudah menjadi Permaisuri selama dua tahun saja tidak bisa berbicara lebih dari tiga kata pada sang kakak ipar tanpa merasa canggung.

Sang Permaisuri undur diri pada kakak ipar dan selir dari suaminya.

Selalu, selalu Sakura tak tahan menelan apa pun yang tersaji di hadapannya jika keluarga kerajaan makan bersama. Namun tentu menolak tanpa alasan merupakan perbuatan kasar. Ia juga sering menelan bulat-bulat makanannya demi menjaga muka, apalagi jika ada Sasuke.

Ia tak tahan dengan atmosfir canggung yang selalu melingkupi dirinya di dalam istana Uchiha. Sakura merasa seperti orang asing yang seharusnya tidak menginjakkan kaki di sini.

Tapi, bukankan dia adalah seorang Permaisuri?

Ia istri sah dan pertama Yang Mulia Kaisar. Satu-satunya pendamping Sang Kaisar yang berhak memakai marga Uchiha. Dari dirinyalah nanti pangeran mahkota dilahirkan.

Ia adalah orang paling penting, paling berharga setelah Yang Mulia di seluruh penjuru Kerajaan.

Kerajaan membutuhkannya, rakyat membutuhkannya, para bangsawan membutuhkannya, Kaisar membutuhkannya.

Sakura terduduk lemas di atas futon tebal berlapis kain sutra berwarna merah di kamarnya. Tangan kirinya meremas dada kiri, dimana letak jantungnya berada, sementara tangan kanannya menutup mulut, menahan suara isakan pilu.

Rasanya sakit sekali ketika diabaikan.

Tidak cukupkah pengorbanannya dengan membuang mimpinya? Ia harus terima dinikahkan secara paksa hanya untuk kepentingan orang lain. Sakura bahkan menahan rasa mualnya sepanjang acara pernikahan besar-besarannya dengan Sasuke. Pria itu sama sekali tak tersenyum dan menatap Sakura dingin. Ia bahkan terang-terangan menolak Sakura dan tidur seranjang dengannya hanya untuk menjaga harga diri Sang Permaisuri. Sasuke juga berkata tak akan menyentuh dirinya sebagaimana layaknya pasangan suami-istri.

Bukannya merasa terhormat, harga diri Sakura malah jatuh. Ia adalah seorang istri yang tak mampu memenuhi kebutuhan suaminya bagi para penghuni istana.

Apalagi ketika dua tahun kemudian Sasuke membawa pulang seorang remaja manis putra dari Jenderalnya. Yang kemudian ia umumkan menjadi selir pertamanya.

Harga diri Sakura bertambah terluka. Ia bahkan kalah oleh seorang bocah lelaki.

Sang Kaisar kerap kali bermalam di puri selir Naruto, ia juga sering menyuruh selir kecil itu untuk menemaninya di ruang pribadi.

Kaisar juga meminta agar memanggil selirnya dengan sebutan selir Naruto bukan selir Namikaze. Padahal kasarnya seorang selir hanyalah sebagai 'tambahan'. Mereka tidak berhak memakai nama Yang Mulia, tetapi sepertinya Naruto adalah sebuah pengecualian.

Mungkin hati Sakura tak akan sesakit ini jika ia tidak memilili rasa pada suaminya, tapi sayangnya.. sayangnya ia jatuh cinta pada laki-laki dingin itu.

Ia jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan tak akan pernah memilikinya.

 _'Tidak, tidak!_ '

Sakura menggeleng keras. Air mata semakin deras mengucur melewati pipi dan dagunya yang putih.

Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto memiliki suaminya semudah itu. Ia tak boleh menyerah tanpa perlawanan.

Ia telah membuang impiannya yang berharga, cita-citanya semenjak kecil juga kerja kerasnya selama bertahun-tahun demi memenuhi keinginan orang tuanya agar menikah dengan Sasuke. Dan sekarang ia mencintai pria itu lalu menyerahkannya begitu saja pada orang lain? Pada seorang selir?

"Maafkan aku selir Naruto. Tapi aku juga ingin memperjuangkan kebahagiaanku," Sakura bergumam pelan di kamarnya yang sunyi.

Ia harus mencari cara agar Sasuke jatuh kepelukannya.

 **S**

 **A**

 **S**

 **U**

 **N**

 **A**

 **R**

 **U**

Ketika sarapan sudah selesai, Itachi mengantarkan Naruto ke puri miliknya. Tangan besarnya mengusak gemas surai pirang Naruto saat selir kecil itu merengut mendengar Itachi tak bisa menemaninya.

"Aku sendiri kalau bisa ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Naru. Tetapi kau tahu sendiri kan kalau pekerjaanku itu banyak dan tidak ada habis-habisnya~"

Naruto menahan tawanya ketika Itachi merentangkan tangan seluas mungkin dan memasang ekspresi ngeri saat mengatakan soal pekerjaannya. Naruto pernah mengunjungi ruang kerja Itachi beberapa kali atas permintaan kakak Kaisar itu karena alasan kesepian dan bosan hanya menatap gulungan demi gulungan kertas yang menunggu untuk diperhatikan dan serasa tak pernah berkurang antriannya.

Itachi tersenyum kecil melihat wajah murung adik iparnya menghilang.

"Ah! Atau aku bisa saja membolos kerja hari ini? Tentu saja dengan senang hati aku akan memilih bersama Naruku yang manis daripada berkutat dengan laporan-laporan menyebalkan itu. Hmm, bagaimana menurutmu? Kau tahu aku selalu siap melakukan apa saja demi dirimu."

Si pirang lantas memelototi Itachi yang tengah menggoyang-goyangkan alis kelamnya.

'Demi dirimu' katanya?

Ck, alasan. Itachi hanya ingin menelantarkan tugasnya dan bermalas-malasan. Naruto berdecak dan mendumel dalam hati.

"Ishh, jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak begitu, Itachi- _Niisama_!"

Naruto berseru nyaring dengan semburat merah di pipinya, membuat Itachi terkekeh jenaka. Para dayang dan penjaga di sekitar puri Naruto yang mendengar pembicaraan keduanya ikut tersenyum melihat wajah imut Naruto yang bersemu dan Itachi yanh bahagia.

Hampir saja mereka lupa jika hubungan keduanya hanyalah sebatas kakak dan adik ipar. Apalagi Naruto itu cuma selir, bukan istri sah dari adik kandung Itachi. Tetapi semua orang yang melihat mereka akan tahu bahwa keduanya sangat dekat dan memiliki ikatan tersendiri. Meskipun, mungkin sang empunya sendiri tidak mengetahui hal itu.

"Uuh, sudahlah. Cepat pergi sana."

Itachi menggeleng pelan saat Naruto menggembungkan pipinya yang sudah gembil.

Tanpa sempat Naruto bereaksi, Itachi dengan ahli mencuri satu ciuman di pipi berwarna karamel bertanda lahir di garis halus yang menggemaskan. Wajah Naruto kian memanas saja, sementara sang tersangka tengah berlari, ya _berlari_ seperti anak kecil dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Ia merasa kembali kebelasan tahun yang lalu, ketika ia dan Sasuke masihlah anak-anak yang belum mengerti tentang dunia yang ditinggalinya.

Semua berkat Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Itachi, Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya menatap sekeliling.

Di istana Uchiha ini, Naruto merasa seperti pengangguran. Pengangguran yang sangat dimanjakan lebih tepatnya.

Ia memiliki kelompok dayang tersendiri. Yeah, _kelompok_. Yang artinya ia memiliki lebih dari satu dayang.

Jujur sampai sekarang Naruto masih tidak terbiasa. Hampir segala keperluannya disediakan oleh para dayang-dayang itu. Berbeda sekali dengan kehidupan di kampung halamannya. Meskipun Naruto lahir dari keluarga terpandang, tapi ia bukan anak manja. Semua itu berkat didikan ibunya -sementara ayahnya adalah pihak yang suka memanjakan Naruto. Di sana dalam keseharian banyak sekali yang bisa dikerjakan oleh Naruto dan ketika di rumah tak ada hal berarti yang dapat ia lakukan, Naruto akan berkeliling desanya dan bermain bersama anak-anak lain.

Sementara di sini.. hal privat seperti mandi pun ada yang bertugas untuk melakukan hal itu untuknya. Naruto bergidik. Ia memang sering mandi bersama anak-anak seusianya dulu di desa, ketika Kyuubi berkunjung juga pamannya itu selalu mandi bersamanya. Tapi dayang-dayang itu semuanya _wanita_ dan Naruto baru mengenal mereka dalam beberapa bulan ini. Tentu saja rasanya aneh saat orang asing memandikan dirimu. Berbeda kelamin pula. Naruto sangat malu saat pertama kali mereka memandikannya. Ia dan para dayang bahkan masih berdebat sampai sekarang hanya karena 'mandi'.

"Huft, kehidupan di istana memang tidak cocok untukku," gumam Naruto lirih.

"Begitukah?"

Tib-tiba saja ada suara asing yang menyapa indra pendengarnya. Naruto terlonjak dan mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya.

Napasnya tercekat saat seseorang yang mirip dengan Yang Mulia Kaisar ternyata tengah berada persis di depannya. Jarak mereka cukup dekat sampai Naruto dapat merasakan napas halus yang terasa hangat ketika menyentuh kulit wajahnya.

Seseorang itu tersenyum manis kepada Naruto, tapi entah kenapa matanya yang kelam terasa dingin.

"Selamat pagi, selir Naruto."

 **_o0o_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc eheyy~**

Hehe *ngelap ingus* maap atas typo dan word yg dikit *lap ingus lagi*

komennya ditunggu yaw~


End file.
